I belong to you
by Kags21
Summary: New Summary: With Inu Yasha off chasing the shadow of Kikyo will Naraku take Kagome and use her changing emotions for the one thing he has always wanted...love..keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Warning takes place around episode 126, some spoilers if you haven't already seen the new episodes.

Well this is my first attempt at a Naraku /Kagome story, I have three other stories on this site but they are Sess/Kag, I love this pairing and wanted to try my hand at it. This story picks up from where episode 126 stopped. Also my first time doing a feudal story I mostly do modern. So please don't be to hard on me.

Flashback

"Hey there. If it isn't Kanna." Kagura said as she walked into the abandoned castle.

Kanna held out her small hand, in. Her hand was a tainted jewel shard.

"Hmm, a sacred jewel shard." Kagura said as she picked it up.

The infant that Kagome held spoke. "I want you to implant that tainted jewel shard into Kagome. Once it is in, she will be completely under our control. Implant the shard and I shall go into hiding." The infant told Kagura.

"Hah. With this Kagome shall become Naraku' s slave you say?" Kagura said with a smirk as she walked over to Kagome, Kagura tilted Kagome's chin up.

"She will share the same fate as Kohaku." Kagura smiled at the thought.

"_Kohaku, this impure light. Does she intend to place that shard in me?" _Kagome thought.

"_No, I–I can't move my body, this strange infant has a grasp on my soul. I have to break free, I have to free myself from it's grasp." _Kagome thought as she tried to fight the control that Naraku's offspring had on her.

"Kagura hold on, she's a stubborn one." The baby said to Kagura.

"She's regained consciousness." He told Kagura.

"_Inuyasha, Save me !" she screamed in her mind._

"It's useless. You must realize by now that he won't come and save you. Inuyasha has made his choice and he has chosen Kikyo not you." the infant told her.

"Remember Kagome, when you heard that Kikyo was dead. Weren't you quite pleased, the woman that came between you was gone. but the moment Inuyasha heard that Kikyo was alive he let and went after her again. Whether she is dead or alive, Inuyasha's heart will always belong to her."

"Don't you feel bitter towards Inuyasha, don't you hate Kikyo, it's okay to feel hatred. You are not wrong to hate them, fill your heart with bitterness once more and let me grasp your soul." he said to her.

Kagome's eyes glazed over she was in the trance once again.

"You've got her." Kagura said as she went to place the tainted jewel shard in Kagome's forehead.

"_I feel bitter towards Inuyasha, I hate Kikyo, I guess I have every reason to but.."_

As Kagome was thinking all these things, Kagura was trying to put the shard in , when Kagome repelled it.

"Huh, she repelled the shard." Kagura said.

"You're-You're wrong." Kagome spoke.

"_My powers are not working on this girl_." the offspring thought to himself.

"What you're saying to me is completely wrong Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo, however having a grudge against Inuyasha and feeling jealously towards Kikyo, these are normal feelings that any human would have. And it does not mean I should necessarily feel bitterness towards these two, it's not the first time Inuyasha has tried to leave me because he knew how difficult all this was for me, I wished Kikyo gone but then I've always felt bad about it for harboring such thoughts."

I know all these feelings they mean that I..I.. I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Just as she said that Inuyasha broke through the wall of the castle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. You came for me." Kagome said as she began to fall to the floor, the infant flew out her arms and into Kagura's.

"Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he caught her.

"Now I see why Naraku hates that girl." Kagura said to Inuyasha.

"Why you, what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just rummaged around inside her soul a little bit. Because you can't seem to get over Kikyo, I was able to find a speck of darkness in her heart. It's too bad just one more little step , and I could have crushed her soul."

"Bastard just what the hell are you?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she , Miroku, Shippo and Kilala came into the castle.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked as he ran over to her.

"Kagura, Kanna." Miroku said as he walked over to the two demons.

"What, you're still alive?" Kagura asked.

"Monk and DemonSlayer, tell me how many of the castle soldiers did you kill?" The infant asked them.

"_This infant, was he the one manipulating the castle soldiers?"_ Miroku wondered.

"Hate to disappoint you, but we don't kill needlessly." Miroku told him.

"_This baby, the gasthly color of his skin was he created from the clumps of flesh which Naraku was producing at Mount Hakurei?"_

"Tell me are you Naraku's human heart?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"We know that Naraku hid himself at Mount Hakurei in order to create a more powerful body. Also he wanted to cast away his human heart. Naraku told us that he cut away his human heart which continued to yearn for Kikyo. So he could slay her."

"This baby is Naraku's heart which yearned for Kikyo, it's absolutely sick, the underhanded ways Naraku toys with people' s emotions!" Inuyasha said getting angry.

"There is a possibility that I am indeed the human heart which Naraku once possessed I can clearly see into a person's heart, there weakness and frailties. I know just what to do to make one suffer, to feel sorrow or hate. This is all familiar to me. But if there is one feeling that I did not inherit from Naraku, it is anguish and yearning for Kikyo. And where do you think that feeling went?", those disgusting clumps of flesh you saw at Mount Hakurei that's where." He told them all.

"_That was Naraku's abandoned heart?" Miroku thought._

"And that is why I feel neither pain nor sorrow."

"Huh. So in other words you're just a monster created form Naraku's heart, all twisted and grotesque." Inuyasha said as he laid Kagome down on the floor.

"That's all I need to hear, now prepare to die! Windscar!" Inuyasha said as he raised his sword and hit the floor making it crack as it aimed for Naraku's incarnations.

The windscar was blocked as a barrier came up.

"Huh."

"_This infant it can create a barrier this is the weirdest infant I've met." _Kagura said.

The barrier sucked up the attack form the wind scar.

"My wind scar is being sucked up!"

The attack of the wind scar was aimed back at Inuyasha and his friends.

"Everyone run!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha picked up Kagome barely missing the blast. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala jumped out the castle just in time.

They all landed safely on the ground below.

"Damn him. that brat he repelled my wind scar!"

A barrier floated up caring Kagura, Kanna, and the baby.

"Heh, heh, heh.

"Don't think this is over just yet I'll be back soon." the infant told Inuyasha.

"Shut up, you bastard! If you ever touch Kagome again..." Inuyasha yelled.

"Now that the Priestess Kikyo is no longer with us, that girl is the only one who can see the sacred jewel shards." he told them all.

"What?" they all said.

"Soon, very soon. Once Kagome's eyes becomes ours, the sacred jewel will become whole once again. The sacred jewel filled with hate, that is."

"Are you crazy , there is no way on earth Kagome would do anything to help Naraku!" Inuyasha said getting more angry.

"There are so many ways to corrupt that girl, Inuyasha so long as you cannot forget about Kikyo." The infant warned him before they all disappeared out of sight.

Inuyasha growled at his words.

"Damn him" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome she was still unconscious.

"_Kagome I'm sorry I left you all alone, I'll never let you fall in Naraku's hands again. Never will I let you suffer the way That Kikyo did."_ Inuyasha promised.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

It had been a month since Naraku had sent his incarnations after Kagome. Everything was going fine Inuyasha had stopped looking for Kikyo, he was paying more attention to Kagome.

Kagome was spending more time in the Feudal Japan.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sango asked her as she sat down next to her. Sango wore her traditional kimono.

"I'm fine Sango I'm ok you don't have to worry about me." Kagome assured her.

"I know, it's just that Naraku tried to take you away from us, I don't know what I would do if I lost someone else I care about to him." Sango told her.

"I know Sango." Kagome said.

Sango looked around she didn't see Inuyasha, Miroku or Shippo.

"Where's Inuyasha at?" Sango asked her.

"Oh he took Shippo and Miroku to go and get some fish and firewood." Kagome told her.

"Inuyasha I hope you have truly given up on looking for Kikyo." Miroku said to him.

"Don't have to worry about that, I have to protect Kagome I know that, Naraku will never have her I promise you that." Inuyasha said to him.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked on as Shippo played in the grass.

"Odd though don't you think?" Miroku asked.

"What's odd?" Inuyasha asked turning to face him.

"Do you think Naraku planned this from the start?"

"You mean killing Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded his head.

"That and the fact we weren't killed inside MT. Hakurei, he was never going to kill Kagome . He just wanted to buy time to get out and kill Kikyo." Miroku said to him.

"Yeah well, we'll get that bastard soon and rid the world of him once and for all!" Inuyasha said standing up.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo headed back to their camp where Sango and Kagome were playing with Kilala.

"Hey we're back." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned her head to him as a ball of fluff ran into her arms.

"Hey Shippo did you behave?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah we got plenty of fish and firewood." Shippo told her.

Kagome and Sango cleaned the fish and roasted it after they ate Kagome decided to go and take a dip in a near by Hot spring. Kagome took her bathing supplies and went to the hot spring, she took her clothes off and climbed in and began to clean herself.

As she sat in the hot spring she thought about herself and the love triangle between her, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome had began feeling different since Kagura had taken her, she was now more unsure of herself, even though Kikyo was now dead.

She knew Naraku would come after her again, it was only a matter of time.

In a castle miles away from the shard hunters, a certain Dark Lord looked on from a mirror.

"That's enough Kanna." A silky smooth voice said.

"Yeas Master." Kanna said. She took her mirror and left the room.

"So the girl is confused" Naraku said as he looked around his room He stood up and opened the door to his room and walked out. Naraku was dressed in his traditional black and purple kimono. He walked into the empty room that was adjoined to his.

Naraku smiled and evil smile, he knew what he had to do, to get the rest of the Sacred jewel complete.

In the room was an western style bed, Naraku called one of his many servants to the room.

"Yes Master Naraku." The girl asked she was young no older than 16 years old.

"I want this room prepared for a special guest that will be joining us shortly." Naraku told the girl.

"Yes master, but it will take me sometime.." she began to say .

"Three days." Naraku told her as he walked over to the window.

"There's no way this room can be prepared in just 3 days." she said turning to look at him.

Naraku listened to her talking.

"You will have this room prepared or face punishment." Naraku told her.

The girl held her head down before she spoke again.

"Yes, Naraku-sama, if it's not too much to ask may one of the other servants help me get this done to your satisfaction?" she asked him.

"You mayCho, also have 13 kimonos made in dark colors and one in white. Purple and black pillows are to adorn this bed as well as the finest satin in black." he told her as he looked around the bedroom. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, yes that would do for now.

"Get started Cho." Naraku ordered her and walked out the room.

Cho wondered who this girl was that had her Lord's attention but it was not for her to question him, one who questioned Naraku didn't live long. Cho walked out the room to begin getting supplies for the room. She was making a list in her head when she bumped into Kagura knocking them both onto the floor.

"_W_atch where you're going you fool!" Kagura yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Kagura I didn't see you." Cho said to her. Kagura stood up wiping herself off.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kagura questioned her.

"I have to get a room prepared for Master Naraku." Cho told her.

"Hmph well you better get going, you wouldn't want to end up as his next meal." Kagura said with a smile.

Cho stood up and walked past her to start her work.

Kagura walked down the castle halls, she turned the corner to see Naraku giving Kohaku orders. Naraku turned to see his disobedient incarnation looking at him.

"Kagura good of you to come I have a mission for you." Naraku said to her.

"What would that be?" Kagura asked him not even trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"I want you to go and keep and eye on Inuyasha and his friends, pay special attention to Kagome, I want to know everything that is going on with her." he told her. Kagura huffed as she turned her back to him.

"Kagura, hide your scent if you fail me.., I don't need to tell you what will happen to you." he said to her in a threatening tone.

Kagura nodded her head she knew that if she failed he would most likely absorb her back into his body.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and ran to get the shard, with Miroku and Sango on Kilala's back following behind them.

Inuyasha arrived on the scene Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back.

"Where's the shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked around, she looked up in the tree.

"Up there in the tree." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up to where Kagome was pointing, he saw a small bird, that held a shard of the jewel in it's beak.

"Great." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I can get it." Kagome told him as she took out her bow and arrow preparing to hit the bird.

"Oh no the last time you hit a bird with the arrow you shattered the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell flat on the ground.

"You idiot I'm going to scare the bird not kill it!" she told him.

"You think that is wise?" Miroku asked as he walked over the two as Inuyasha was getting up from the ground once the spell wore off.

"Well how do you think we should go about getting it?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"I'll climb up the tree and get the stupid bird." Inuyasha told her.

"Be careful." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha jumped up the tree he managed to get the shard from the bird but not before the bird pecked him on the hand. The whole time this was going on Kagura watched from a nearby tree.

After they had gotten the shard, Kagome and Sango went to a nearby hot spring.

"This is so relaxing." Sango said as she cleaned herself. She looked over at Kagome who was looking at the shard around her neck.

"Kagome everything ok?" Sango asked her as she swam over to her.

"Yeah I'm ok." Kagome told her.

Sango noticed that Kagome had been acting differently since her encounter with Kagura.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sango asked her.

"No, I'll be done in a bit you can go back I'll be ok." Kagome assured her. Sango got out the water and put her kimono back on and went back to the camp where Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were.

Kagome put her green and white uniform back on , and went and sat down by a tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. Kagura watched wondering what could make her cry.

_Does she know that Naraku is coming after her, can she feel it_?. Kagura thought to herself.

"I know that he is going to come after me, just that when he does, please just let Inuyasha, and the rest of them be spared." She said softly.

Kagome saw that it was getting darker, she got up and went back to the campsite where Inuyasha and the rest were camped out. Kagome got in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes and tried to go too sleep.

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala stopped at a village, Shippo went off on his own to give Inuyasha and Kagome sometime alone, while Sango followed Miroku to make sure he didn't flirt with any women.

Cho was making good time on getting the bedroom ready for her master, she had another young servant girl helping her.

"Naraku-sama is going all out for whomever this guest is." the other servant girl asked her.

Cho had short black hair and grey eyes. She was a human girl that Naraku had found a few weeks ago, Naraku had taken pity on her he told her that he would give her a place to stay if she served him forever.

"Hmm, don't ask him Keiko you know what will happen if we question him." Cho reminded her.

Naraku had decided to go and check on the progress of the room, he walked in the bedroom to see Cho folding sheets and fluffing the pillows up.

"Very good Cho."Naraku said to her. Cho jumped , Naraku had scared her.

"Thank you Master." Cho said.

"Master I was able to get all but one of the Kimonos." She told him.

"And which one were you not able to get?" He asked her as he looked at his sharp claws.

"Th..the white one." She stuttered out.

Naraku walked over to Cho, she closed her eyes waiting for the fatal blow, but it never came. Cho slowly opened her eyes to see that she was still alive. She looked up into Naraku's face to see those red eyes, not saying a word. She waited to see what he was going to do.

"I'm in a very generous mood today Cho, so I won't punish you I want a white Kimono by tomorrow in this room or you will face punishment no exceptions." Naraku said to her and left the bedroom.

Keiko came back into the bedroom a few minutes later with candles, she looked at Cho to see her pale.

"Cho what's wrong?" Keiko asked her.

"Keiko you have to help me if we don't find a white kimono by tomorrow the master is going to kill me." Cho told her.

"Cho don't worry I'll go right now and look for one." she told Cho.

"Thank you Keiko." Cho said and hugged her. Keiko left the castle in search of a white kimono.

Kagura had learned a lot about Kagome in the two days that she had been watching her. Kagura went back to the castle on her feather. She went inside the dark castle, she heard servants moving about, walking by her quickly. Kagura stopped one of the servants.

"Where is Naraku?" Kagura asked.

"He is in his room." The servant told her.

Kagura went into Naraku's bedroom to see Naraku holding the almost completed sacred jewel.

"What have you learned Kagura?" Naraku asked her.

"Kagome she knows that you're coming for her I heard her say aloud that let her friends be spared.." Kagura said to him.

Naraku smiled.

"Tomorrow you are to spread another rumor that Kikyo is alive and was seen going east." Naraku told her.

"Do you really believe Inuyasha will fall for the same trick twice?" Kagura asked him.

Naraku laughed, "Inuyasha is a fool the mere mention of her name sends him over the edge, the fool will go to try and find her, and while he is doing that Kagome will fall into my hands and will be mine." Naraku said as put the jewel back into his kimono.

Kagura left out of Naraku's room. "That bastard he thinks he controls the world." Kagura said aloud as she walked in to the room next to Naraku's.

She turned the door knob and walked in the room, the room was beautiful now, black satin sheets now adorned the bed, along with black and purple pillows. Candles were placed on a nearby dresser.

"_Hmm he's going all out of his way for her."_ Kagura thought to herself.

Naraku watched Kagome from Kanna' s mirror he saw her holding the fox demon close to her chest.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku while they were eating, Kagome looked at Inuyasha who to her surprise was looking at her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing Inuyasha, I .. I want you to promise me something can you do that?" Kagome asked him as she put the sleeping Shippo down.

"Sure Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Promise me that whatever happens that you will look after Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala."She said to him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"What is wrong with you, nothing is going to happen to you or the rest of them." Inuyasha told her. Kagome didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

Day 3

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting by the river when they heard two older women passing them by talking.

"Did you hear about that the priestess Kikyo was seen going east." The older woman said to the other as they walked passed Inuyasha and company.

Kagome held her head down she knew that Inuyasha was going to run off.

"Go Inuyasha,." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

"You know that you're going to go so just go." she said to him.

Miroku Sango looked at the two.

"I'll be back I promise." Inuyasha said to her. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead and left.

After Inuyasha had left Kagome waited a while before she went to the hot spring alone.

"It was night now and Kagome sat by the hot spring, when she heard a twig snap Kagome stood up quickly.

"Who's there?" she asked cursing herself for not bringing her arrows with her.

"Heh, heh Dear Kagome don't act surprise to see me." Naraku said as he began to walk towards her.

Kagome backed away from Naraku, she was alone in the woods with her enemy.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome began to say.

"Is not here but if you like you can call your friends, I'm more than willing to kill them." Naraku told her.

Kagome looked up at Naraku, fear clouding her vision."Naraku, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smirked and stepped towards her as he said, "My, my... Kagome, you should know why I'm here..." he said.

Kagome widened her eyes as she stepped backwards.

"I-if you want the Jewel shards, you can't have them."

Naraku's smirk grew into a grin at Kagome's answer.

"Oh, it's not the Jewel shards I want little one.

No, what I want..." Naraku started as he corned Kagome into a tree.

Kagome's eyes grew large as she realized she was trapped between a tree and Naraku and had nowhere to run, that she was with Naraku, her groups enemy, the one who hurt her friends, Naraku's eyes flashed with amusement as Kagome just finally realized her predicament.

"Don't come any closer Naraku, or..."

"Or what, little one? Your friends are going to help you? I doubt it".

Kagome looked up at Naraku with confused eyes.

"W-Why would you say that?"

Kagome asked, trying to force her nervousness and fear away.

"Why would Inuyasha come, he's with the dead bitch, he won't come as long as she's in this world

he still loves her He has no room for you my dear little one."

Kagome looked up at Naraku, tears glazing over her eyes as the full, blown truth hit her.

"Sango and Miroku, they..."

"Ahh, the monk and the demon huntress." Naraku interrupted.

"No, they too, won't come for you."

Kagome looked up at him again, confusion, hurt, pain and betrayal coming from her eyes.

"W-why? They, they would-"

"No.

"They are too wrapped up into each other. They have discovered their affections for each other, yes."

"They would rather be alone and with each other than caring for you. They have forgotten about you to a degree. It won't be long before they forget about you completely."

"No! T-They wouldn't-"

"Oh, but wouldn't they?"

Kagome looked at Naraku with startled eyes.

"Tell me, have you talked them, confided in them lately? Have you gone off to the hot spring with the huntress like you normally would? Do you, the monk, and the huntress have the same sibling relationship as you once had?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't want to look at Naraku in the eyes, he was right, she hated to admit it but Naraku was right.

"But you killed Kikyo." she said to him.

"So I did but the idiot can't seem to realize that now can he?" Naraku said as he touched the side of her face.

"You said that you don't want the jewel than what do you want?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku 's hands went to the sides of Kagome' s waist Naraku leaned in to whisper in Kagome' s ear.

"I want you little one." he said and looked into her brown eyes. Kagome swallowed as she looked into Naraku's crimson eyes.

"No I can't, there's Shippo to look after and Koga." She told him.

"The fox kit can take care of himself and as for Koga he has a mate does he not?" he asked her.

"No you use people for your own amusement, Inuyasha cares about me, and Sango and Miroku." she yelled at him.

Naraku was growing tired of this he knew that sooner or later Miroku or Sango would come looking for her.

Naraku moved away from Kagome, Naraku waited to see if she would run if she did he would just catch her.

Kagome looked at Naraku it didn't seem like he wanted to harm her or use her against Inuyasha.

"If you run I will catch you." He told her.

Kagome looked into his crimson eyes. "If I do what you want do you promise not to harm any of my friends, will you let Inuyasha and the rest of my friends alone?" She asked him.

Naraku pondered her question he almost had her in his grasp in all he could leave the monk and demon slayer alone and as for Inuyasha, he was nothing without Kagome.

With his new body and powers it was only a matter of time before he killed Inuyasha anyway.

"I will let all your friends live." Naraku said to her as he held out his hand for hers. She looked at his hand was she making the right decision?

Kagome walked over to him she had left her yellow book bag at the village with Sango and Miroku. She would miss Shippo and the rest of her friends.

She held her head down. Naraku smiled to himself he had her she would be his in every way, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it.

Kagome took his hand, Naraku' s hands were surprisingly soft, she had expected it to be rough. Kagome stayed still as Naraku picked her up. She buried her head into his chest as a cloud of miasma surrounded the two.

Naraku would look down at Kagome from time to time, as he flew to his castle. he smiled at how he had gotten her so easy Kagura had failed him, but now here she was in his arms.

When Naraku arrived back at his castle he took the sleeping girl inside the castle and walked to the room that he had made for her. He walked over to the bed with her still in his arms.

Naraku laid Kagome down on the bed, a single strand of her hair was in her face. Naraku moved the strand away from her face.

He looked down at her she needed to be changed into a kimono.

Naraku walked out of the bedroom and went to get Cho, Naraku found Cho making dinner for him tonight. Cho felt Naraku behind her and spoke.

"Hello master, what can I do for you?" she asked him.

"The young girl that is in the room that I had you decorate , I want you to be in that room with her when she awakens." he told her.

"Of course master will there be anything else?" Cho asked him.

Naraku looked at her Cho was so loyal to him unlike Kagura. Keiko came into the kitchen and took over making dinner while Cho went into the bedroom to watch over Kagome.


	3. You have lost her

The next morning Kagome awoke from her sleep and she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Kagome said as she sat up in bed. She looked around the room. To see black curtains over the windows, she looked at the bed she was laying in which had black satin sheet with purple and black pillows.. She looked to see that she still wore her uniform.

At that moment, Cho walked into the room.

Kagome looked up. "W-who are you?" Kagome asked as she scooted away from her.

"Please, calm down, my Lord has asked me to watch you until you awoke." Cho said to her.

"Who is your Lord?" Kagome asked her as she looked around the room.

Cho didn't answer her but instead went and got Naraku, while she did that, Kagome wondered where Inuyasha was. After a few minutes Cho came back into the bedroom with Naraku.

Cho moved aside so that Kagome could see Naraku. When Kagome saw him, she remembered the deal that she had made with him.

"Cho, you may leave us." Naraku told her.

Cho bowed her head and left her master and Kagome alone.

Naraku locked the door behind him and smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked him as he approached her.

"Now, now Kagome I promise not to harm you as long as you answer my questions." He told her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as he walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"First, I want you to tell me how old you are?" He asked her in that deep silky voice of his.

"I'm 17 going on 18." She said as she pulled the covers up over her body.

Naraku took in what she said. She was at the right age to have children, his offsprings.

"Hmm, I know that you're not from around here, you travel back and forth through that old well in Inuyasha's forest, where do you go?" he asked her

Kagome looked at him, but didn't answer him, if she told him, would he somehow get through the well and hurt her family, and the people that lived there?

"Answer me little one." He said to her.

"Please, don't make me tell you." She cried.

Naraku looked at her.

She had tears in her eyes he took his claws and caught her tears.

"Very well, you will tell me later, no, since you will be staying here for the rest of your life." He told her. At the news, Kagome's eyes widened.

"F-Forever." she squeaked out.

"Yes, or did you forget about the deal you made?" he asked her.

Naraku got up from the chair and looked around the room, "Is this room to your liking?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him at first; she remembered that she told him she would come with him if he left her friends alone.

"Kagome." He called her name getting her attention.

"She looked up at him. "The room is beautiful." She simply said.

"Good, I will send Cho back in here to take you to the hot springs to get that mutt's smell off of you." Naraku told her and left the room.

Kagome sighed, so far, Naraku hadn't tried to take the jewel shard that was around her neck.

As promised, Cho came back into the room and took Kagome to Naraku's private hot springs. Cho left Kagome to bathe.

"Ah, this feels so good. I can't believe how relaxing this is." Kagome said aloud not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her.

Naraku was in his room knowing that Kagura was watching Kagome.

Kagome finished with her bath, she looked around for her school uniform but it was gone. In its place was a black kimono with a spider on the back of it, seeing it was the only one there for her to wear, Kagome put it on. Just as she did, Kagura made her appearance known.

"Well, it seems that Inuyasha's little shard detector has found someone else to play with." Kagura said with a half smile.

The wind demoness walked over to Kagome, her red eyes were very much like her creators except her eyes were bigger, her ink black hair was tied in the fashion it always was, and she wore her red and white kimono.

"Kagura." Kagome said with hate.

"Glad to see you remember me, you're looking more like yourself than the last time I saw you." She said to Kagome.

Kagome remembered some of what had happened to her when Kagura had kidnapped her. How she was under a trance. Kagura smirked; she could smell Kagome's fear.

"Is that fear that I smell on you?" Kagura said as Kagome backed away wanting get as far from her as she could.

"What's the matter, no Inuyasha around to-?" Kagura never finished her question; she looked and saw Naraku standing behind Kagome.

Kagome turned to see Naraku looking at Kagura.

"Kagura, do I need to punish you?" Naraku asked her.

"No master, I'm sorry, I was just having a chat with the young Miko." She said quickly, knowing Naraku would most likely punish her anyway.

He looked down at Kagome, she had tears in her eyes, the scent of fear and sorrow was mixed with her lavender scent.

He growled low in his throat, if anyone was going to frighten her, it would be him.

"Kagura, leave, I will deal with you later." Naraku told her. Kagura quickly left.

"Are you hurt?" Naraku asked Kagome.

Kagome wiped her tears away.

This was not the Miko he remembered; she wasn't her usual fiery, cheerful self.

Naraku went to go back into the castle when she spoke.

"Thank you for the kimono." She said to him.

Naraku nodded his head and went back into the castle; he would let her stay outside a while longer, it was still morning.

Once back inside the castle Naraku went into the kitchen to see Cho and Keiko laughing together as they prepared breakfast.

He looked at the two who had failed to notice he was in the room, if he had wanted to he could have killed them, he mostly had female servants with the exception of Kohaku.

Keiko turned around to see her Lord looking at her.

Naraku-sama breakfast is almost ready, will the young girl be eating?" she asked him

"I will consider this." Was his answer as he walked away

"That means yes in Naraku." Cho laughed.

Kagome came inside the castle, not really knowing where she was going, she wondered if Inuyasha had come back yet, and if Sango and Miroku had even noticed that she was gone, and poor Shippo, he was still so young, she knew they would look after him, but not like she would. Kagome turned a corner and smelled the aroma of delicious food.

She walked into the kitchen to see two women putting the food onto plates. She recognized Cho, but not the other girl. Cho looked up from what she was doing to see Kagome. "Hi, are you hungry?" Cho asked her.

Kagome nodded her head as her stomach chose that moment to growl.

Cho laughed and led Kagome into the main dinning hall.

The room was large, that was to be expected. The walls were painted a blood red; in the middle of the room was a long coal black table with chairs on both sides of it.

Kagome looked around the room; there were paintings on the walls, of different warriors, probably from the previous owner. There was no sign of Naraku anywhere for the moment, Kagome was glad, she didn't know what she was going to say to him the next time that she saw him.

"Sit anywhere you like, breakfast will begin in a few minutes." Cho told Kagome and left her.

Kagome pulled out a chair and sat down.

Naraku came out not to long after she was seated. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono with specks of gold in it. Kagome sensed him in the room, she watched as he sat down across from her. She looked at him, he was handsome, more than Inuyasha, she had never really noticed before. Every time she had seen him, they were always fighting him.

Cho brought out the food. She bought out a bowl of rice and a plate of roasted fish, along with a fresh hot pot of tea. Naraku dismissed Cho.

"Eat, his voice was low but you could hear the command in his voice. "Can't have you starving now, can I?"

Kagome looked at him. "Am I to serve you?" Kagome asked him.

_Not in the way you're thinking. He thought to himself._

"I don't eat human food." He told her.

"Eat Kagome, I wish to show you around your new home. He said with a slight smile as he poured himself some tea.

Kagome picked up her chopsticks and ate some of the rice and fish; there was plenty of fish and rice. Kagome wasn't use to complete silence when she was eating. She was use to a lot of talking and eating without closing the mouth, courtesy of Inuyasha.

The silence was killing her. She looked at Naraku out the corner of her eye.

"Naraku, what do you have planned for me?" she asked him. Naraku placed his empty cup down on the table.

"You will find out in time." Naraku told her as he met her gaze.

After Kagome ate her rice, Naraku showed her around the castle.

"You can go anywhere you wish, but the door that has a lock on it." Naraku told her.

"What about Kagura?" Kagome asked him.

"You mean will she bother you? No, not after I punish her, this is your home now and she will respect you." Naraku said as his hand went to the middle of her back. Kagome could feel his claws making circles on her back, which sent waves of pleasure all through her body.

Naraku could smell her scent heighten just by his touch. Kagome had to calm herself, Naraku was turning her on just by touching her.

"Na-Naraku I...I need to go." She said hoping he was listening to her.

"Hmm." He said as he sniffed her hair, it smelled like wildflower with a hint of jasmine.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her as he stepped away from her.

She didn't answer at first, she didn't know herself. Naraku spoke first.

"I have some things to attend to, so you're on your own." He told her and walked away.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she quickly went back to her room. Kagome sat on her new bed. She took the time to take in what was now her bedroom. Naraku had truly gone all out for her.

Even her room back home didn't have satin sheets; she meant to ask Naraku what he had done with her uniform. Kagome was bored in all honesty, she missed the brief company of Naraku and there was no way she was going to talk to Kagura.

Naraku went out to his private hot springs, as he bathed, his mind kept going back to the young delectable little Miko that was inside his castle. Naraku's body burned for her more than any other woman he had ever come across, human or demon. No longer having Onigumo's human heart, he was now free to do and feel as he pleased.

He knew he wanted Kagome for himself when she was in Mt. Hakurei, her defiant nature; she would never back down, always willing to put herself on the line to help her fellow comrades.

The more Naraku thought about it, the more he wanted her, he would have to ask her later on what she remembered from her time alone with Kagura.

Kagome walked out of her room, still in her black kimono, she walked outside the castle. She walked down the halls of the castle. She decided to go outside to the gardens.

Naraku had just finished washing his long midnight black hair when he heard someone coming. He caught the scent of the delicious miko. Kagome came into view to see Naraku's naked form, Kagome sucked in a breath.

He had the body of a god, his six pack abs, muscled legs, and his half wet hair cascading down his back.

"_Oh Kami."_ _She whispered._

Naraku smiled, he could tell by her scent she was please with what she saw. He stepped out the hot spring; Kagome turned her head around as Naraku put on his black and purple kimono. Kagome was blushing; she turned 3 shades of red.

Kagome went to go back inside when Naraku called her.

"Kagome, did you like what you saw?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

She wouldn't look at him. "I-I wasn't looking at you." she sputtered. Naraku chuckled.

He walked around to her and lifted her chin. "One as beautiful as you shouldn't lie." Naraku whispered in her ear causing Kagome's skin to tingle at the sound of his voice.

"Tell me, what has made you seek me out? Not to long ago, you wanted to be by yourself." he said to her as he let her chin go.

"I wanted to know what happened to my clothes, that's why I came in here." she told him.

"That, he said as he began to walk away from her and bent down to picked a black rose from his rose bush. "I had it burned. You will not be wearing such indecent clothes in my castle." he told her.

"If you find my clothes so indecent, why do you want me then!" she yelled at him.

Naraku smiled at her. "I see your temper has returned." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Naraku walked over to her with a black rose in his hand, Kagome flinched when he raised his hand.

"My beauty, I would never raise a hand to hurt you." Naraku told her as he placed the black rose in her hair he kissed her on her cheek and walked away from her. Kagome blushed from his kiss.

"Naraku!" Kagome called as she ran after him, Naraku slowed down long enough for her to catch up to him.

"What is it Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"I was wondering, will you take me somewhere outside the castle walls?"

"And where would you like to go?" he asked her without looking at her.

"I would like to go and get some fresh herbs and pick some flowers." she told him.

"There are plenty of flowers here." Naraku told her as he turned to look at her.

"I know I just don't want to be in the castle all the time." she said to him.

He looked at her, he had yet to taste those luscious lips, and he wasn't listening to what she was saying anymore.

Naraku grabbed her and he kissed her. Kagome opened her mouth to protest.

Naraku took the moment to slide his tongue into her sweet mouth. Kagome at first tried to push against his hard chest but she melted into the kiss placing her hands in his black wavy hair, her hands moved to his kimono gripping onto the sleeves.

Naraku broke the kiss; Kagome was panting and trying to catching her breath.

Naraku was her first kiss, she was a little stunned, she looked up at him, he had a smirk on his face, and there was amusement in his eyes.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said as she began to blush. Naraku walked away from her. Kagome saw him walking back towards the castle. Kagome ran up to him and put her arm through his.

Naraku didn't say a word but he was a bit surprised to see her warming up to him.

"Kagome, I want you to change your kimono." Naraku said to her as they walked inside the castle.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I am going to take you out to one of the nearby villages, you said that you wanted to go and get some herbs." he said to her.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll change into the blue one." she told him and went to her room to change.

She took the black one off and changed into the blu one. The blue one had yellow stars on the front of it and on the back was a web, she put her hair up. She laid the black kimono down on her bed and left her bedroom.

Kagome walked outside and looked up at the sky, the sun was shining bright, and Naraku came out and stood beside her.

"Before we go, let's set some rules." he said to her.

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "Rules?" she repeated.

"Yes, no running away to go find your friends. If you do this, it will be the last time I do anything that you ask me." Naraku warned her.

"I promise Naraku, I won't run away." Kagome told him.

Naraku picked Kagome up and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as his miasma cloud formed around them.

When they reached the outskirts of the nearby village, Naraku landed and his miasma cloud disappeared. With the cloud gone, he set Kagome down. Much to his surprise he felt a loss with her out of his arms, this feeling was new to him and he didn't want to know what it was or where it was coming from, he turned his head away from Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him and started to walk away from him. Naraku reached out and grabbed her arm in a tight grip. "Don't wander off." Kagome nodded her head. Once they entered the village Kagome was in shock, the village was filled with demons of every kind. "I never knew there was a place like this." she tried to keep the shock out of her voice.

Naraku looked down at the top of her head "Of course you didn't, you are only a human." he said in his icy voice.

After looking around and getting everything she needed, Naraku decided it was time to head back to the castle.

Kagome spotted some small children, small demon children to be more precise playing, it reminded her of Shippo.

Naraku walked over to her, he watched her. Kagome felt Naraku behind her.

"How did you find a village like this?" she asked him.

"I've known about it for some time, all demons know about it, they just don't talk about it." he told her.

"It's time to go." he said.

Kagome nodded her head and walk away with him, Naraku picked her up in his arms as the miasma cloud formed around them, he watched as she looked around as they traveled back to his castle. Her thoughts drifted back to her family, she wondered if Naraku would let her go and visit them. She missed them very much.

When they returned to the castle, Kagome left Naraku and went into the castle. She took the herbs and some flowers that she had found and took them to her room. After she put the flowers in a vase that she had found, she walked out her room to see Kohaku go into a room.

_What would Sango think of me if she knew that I saw Kohaku and didn't do anything to get him away from Naraku? She thought._

"I advise you to not go against Naraku miko; he kills those who betray him." Kagura said to her.

Kagome turned to her. "Really, than why are you still alive?" Kagome asked her.

"Hmm, Naraku needs me, you on the other hand, he will kill after you complete the jewel for him." she told Kagome.

Kagome didn't know if Kagura was telling the truth or not, but Naraku hadn't said anything to her about the sacred jewel.

Kagome wouldn't look at her; she instead left Kagura and walked into the kitchen. When she got there, she didn't see anyone, so she sat down at the table. Kagura was probably right, but Kagome didn't want to think that, she just wanted some one to want her for her, not just as a jewel detector.

If that was all Naraku wanted her for, than she would find a way out the castle, go home to her era. She would forget about the jewel and everything else connected to it.

She got up from her chair and left the kitchen. She saw Kohaku leave the room he was in and leave the castle, she watched as the barrier came down for him so he could leave and then watched as it went back up.

Naraku held the almost completed sacred jewel in his hand; he would have to convince Kagome to help him get the last of the shards.

"Inuyasha, you're finally back." Shippo said to him.

"Yeah." he said sadly.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto his shoulder.

"I didn't find Kikyo." He told him.

Shippo didn't say anything, "Where are Kagome, Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Sango and Miroku said they'll be back, Kagome is still at the hot springs." Shippo told him.

Sango and Miroku came back surprised to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, your back." Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm going to get Kagome so we can go and find Naraku." he told them.

"Inuyasha, about Kagome, she was hurt that you had left to go after Kikyo, and she went to the hot springs, I went to go and check on her, but she wasn't there." Sango told him.

"What do you mean she wasn't there, where is she?" he asked her.

"I mean she's gone." Sango told him.

"Do you think that she left with Koga?" Shippo asked.

"No, she wouldn't leave me for that wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"I think I know what happened." Miroku said.

"Well spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you remember what that offspring of Naraku's told you?" Inuyasha liked at Miroku.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said and took off running to the hot springs.

"Kagome! Where are you! Damn, he took her." Inuyasha said as he hit the rocks with his fists.

Miroku and Sango finally caught up to Inuyasha with Shippo on Kilala.

"He took her." Inuyasha said without turning around to his friends.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

"We know that if Naraku has her, he won't kill her." Miroku said.

"No, not yet anyway." Inuyasha said.

"Naraku is a bastard; he will kill her as soon as he gets what he wants." Inuyasha told them.

"Then what do we do?" Sango asked.

"What do you think, we start looking for her." Inuyasha said.

Kanna walked into Naraku's room with her mirror.

"What is it Kanna?" he asked.

Kanna held up her mirror and showed him Inuyasha and his friends.

"I see, so he's finally back, maybe I should go and pay him a visit." Naraku said as he stood up.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked Kanna.

"She is in her room." she said.

"Good, keep her busy." He ordered her.

Kanna bowed her head and left her master's room. He decided that he would indeed pay Inuyasha and his friends a visit. Naraku left his castle; he placed a barrier around it as he left.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala began the search for Kagome.

Naraku sat on a tree branch and waited for Inuyasha and the rest of the group to find him. While he waited, he thought about the young Miko that was in his castle.

He had already kissed her, he now thought about what his next move would be. It seemed that Kagome had enjoyed his kiss. Things were certainly starting to get interesting.

Sorry took me so long to update, I'll try to update more often. Thanks for the reviews and to my beta Ayesha you rock!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat in the bedroom that was hers in Naraku's castle. She thought about the kiss that they had shared.

Naraku disappeared not to long ago after he brought her back from the village.

Kagura stood outside of Kagome's bedroom, with the infant. She knew Naraku had gone to pester Inuyasha and his friends. So Kagura decided while the master was away, she would play with his newest toy.

She didn't bother knocking; she opened the door and walked in.

"Naraku?" Kagome said. Until she looked up and saw that it wasn't her Dark Prince, but his minion.

"Kagura, what do you want?" She asked her.

The wind demoness closed the door behind her. "Hmm, I don't know, it seems that Naraku has left you here all alone."

Kagome looked at the infant that Kagura held in her arms and her mind flashed back to when she was held captive by Kagura, and how the infant dug around in her soul for any form of darkness. On instinct, Kagome backed away from Kagura.

"What's the matter? Scared now that he's nowhere to be found?" Kagura taunted.

"Kagura, don't scare her too badly or she won't be able to find the shards." the infant said to her.

"Whatever." Kagura said.

"Know this Kagome; you will die by Naraku's hands soon, so whatever little fantasies you're having of Naraku as your prince is nonsense." Kagura told her and left the room, leaving Kagome to think about what she had just told her.

* * *

Inuyasha was running in the woods with Sango, Miroku and Shippo riding on Kilala. Inuyasha's nose suddenly picked up a familiar scent.

"That bastard." Inuyasha growled as he ran further in the woods.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Naraku sitting nearby in a tree watching him.

"Naraku! Show yourself! I know you're here!." Inuyasha yelled.

"As you wish Inuyasha." Naraku said and floated down in front of him. He placed a barrier around him for protection against Inuyasha's attacks.

Naraku now stood before Inuyasha in his blue and gold kimono. His long black, sinful hair was blowing in the wind. His scarlet eyes shining with amusement.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha growled.

"Where is who?" Naraku asked.

"You know who I'm talking about, where is Kagome, I know you took her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your little miko, I mean my little miko." Naraku taunted.

"She ain't yours!" Inuyasha growled unsheathing his sword. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala finally arrived.

"Naraku." Miroku said as he jumped off Kilala's back.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she now stood next to Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo stayed on Kilala's back.

Naraku looked at the trio, they were so lost with out Kagome, and his beast itched to spill their blood, so he could see his favorite color; red.

"Tell me something Inuyasha; do you remember what you were told the last time, hmm?"

"Shut up and give her back, she'll never help you!" Inuyasha said.

"No? Hmm, tell me, did you know that she tastes like strawberries?" Naraku asked which angered the already short tempered Hanyou.

"You should be very grateful to me Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Why the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Kagome surrendered herself to me, in order to spare your worthless lives, so therefore she is my miko." Naraku told them.

Inuyasha was stunned; Kagome had sold her soul to Naraku to spare their lives.

Shippo jumped off of Kilala and ran to Naraku.

"Please give her back, she's my mom." Shippo cried.

"Shippo get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, it's because of you that Kagome was taken! You left her to find Kikyo and she was probably scared and gave herself to Naraku!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was at a lost for words.

Naraku in the meantime looked at the little kit. _If I take the kit back with me, that would make Kagome trust me more. He smiled_ at the idea. _Yes, that would do. He thought._

"Kit, would you like to see your mother?" Naraku asked.

Shippo looked at Naraku. Of course he was afraid but Naraku was now his only connection to his adoptive mother.

Shippo nodded his head

"Shippo, get away from him!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku dropped his barrier as his Saimyousho buzzed around him, just in case Miroku had any ideas of trying to use his wind tunnel.

"Come kit, I will take you to your mother." Naraku said as he locked eyes with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and them before he jumped into Naraku's arms.

Naraku put the barrier back around him and smirked at Inuyasha.

Miasma formed around Naraku as Shippo and he disappeared.

"Damn him." Inuyasha said as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Now what do we do?" Miroku asked him.

"What do you think? We're going to find Naraku and rescue Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

Shippo kept quiet as Naraku held him, he had never been this close to the Dark Prince.

Shippo could smell his adoptive mother's scent mixed with Naraku's. And Naraku didn't smell bad like Inuyasha always said, he smelled of honey and musk.

* * *

Kagome stayed in her room the rest of the day awaiting Naraku's return, it was dark outside now.

Naraku came back to his castle.

Shippo didn't move from Naraku's arms as he stepped inside his castle.

"Now Kit, you will not go to her until I tell you to." Naraku said.

Shippo nodded his head.

Shippo followed Naraku down the many halls till he stopped in front of a single door.

"Wait out here until I come for you." was all Naraku said before opening the door and going inside closing it behind him.

He saw Kagome sitting on the windowsill. "Kagome." he said as he approached her.

Kagome turned around to look at Naraku.

"Naraku, your back." she said and walked over to the bed.

Her aura was not pink as it usually was, it was darker.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked her.

"I had an encounter with Kagura."

Naraku growled low in his throat, he was going to punish Kagura. He had been delaying it, but if Kagome was upset, she wouldn't be able to what he wanted.

"I see. I will take care of her but for now close your eyes." he told her.

Kagome looked at him, but did as she was told. The worst he could do to her was kill her.

Naraku went to the door and opened it and picked up Shippo, telling him to be quiet.

"Open your eyes Kagome." He ordered her.

Kagome opened her eyes she had to blink twice at what she saw in Naraku's arms.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Shippo looked at Naraku to see if it was okay to speak. Naraku nodded his head to let him know that it was alright.

"Naraku bought me here; he asked if I wanted to see you." Shippo explained.

Kagome walked over to Naraku she held her arms out for Shippo.

Naraku let Shippo go, once he was in the safety of Kagome's arms, he snuggled up against her.

_Why would Naraku do this? Does he care about me? _She thought to herself.

Kagome put Shippo down on the bed and walked over Naraku. "Thank you." She told him.

"Yes, well I want you to be comfortable." he told her and got ready to take his leave.

Kagome didn't care what Kagura said, she walked over to Naraku. He watched her through half closed eyes.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Naraku on the lips; surprising Shippo.

Kagome smiled at him after the kiss ended.

Naraku didn't say anything; he just left her in the room. Once out, Kagome sat down on the bed as Shippo climbed in her lap. He watched his mom, she had a look on her face that she's never had before, not even for Inuyasha; a look of more than trust. His mom was falling in love with the Dark Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry took so long.

The following day Kagome showed Shippo around the castle she introduced him to Cho and Keiko. "Kagome I didn't know you had a kit." Cho said as she made tea.

"Yeah I had to leave him unexpectedly behind but Naraku was generous enough to go and get him." Kagome told her.

"Well we have chores to do so you two enjoy yourselves."Cho told her before leaving to do her many chores.

"Well Shippo it's just you and me so let's go outside." She said picking him up and taking him out into the garden. While Shippo was playing in the grass Kagome walked around smelling the roses, she stopped when she saw Kohaku standing by himself.

Kagome walked over to him. "Hello Kohaku." Kagome said as she approached him.

Kohaku looked at Kagome.

"You're here for Master Naraku?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I would like to spend sometime with you as well." Kagome told him.

She wished there was a way to send Kohaku back to Sango alive., but most likely Naraku wouldn't.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked.

"My name is Kagome." she said to him.

"You're here for Master Naraku?" Kohaku asked her

"Yes." she said.

"But yet you came and talked to me why?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you." she said to him.

Kohaku gave her a rare smile, Kagome hated seeing him this way but what could she do, there was no way Naraku was going to give Kohaku back to Sango, Kagome just stood with him in silence.

Kagome watched as the jewel shard in Kohaku's back glowed.

Shippo went looking for his mother he stopped when he saw her with Kohaku. He slowly walked over to her. Kagome looked out the corner of her eye to see her kit.

"Kohaku would you like to something to eat?" She asked him.

"I would like that." he said to her.

Kagome smiled she took Kohaku by the hand and walked back inside with him Shippo following behind her.

Kagome fixed enough food for everyone in the castle, she fed Kohaku some rice, roasted fish., she fixed some for her and Shippo as well and the three ate.

In another part of the castle Naraku was in the dungeons with Kagura who was now chained to the wall with Naraku looking at her.

"I told you to leave her alone, but it seems my warnings don't work on you so now you will be punished."

Kagura kept her eyes locked with her masters.

"What a re yo going to do Naraku crush my heart like always?" she hissed

Naraku chuckled. "Kagura you should know by now if I was going to do that I would have done so by now. I have something much better planned for you." He said as he walked over to her.

"You're going to rape me?" she asked him.

"No my body is too good to do that to you." he told her.

"Why are you so protective of her we both know that once the jewel is completed you're going to kill her!" she yelled.

"That is where you're wrong I have better plans for her." Naraku told her and tore her kimono off.

"You're going to learn that when I tell you to do something you will do it, do you think I don't know about your secret meetings with Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura's eyes widened, she had no idea that he knew a bout her meetings with Sesshoumaru.

Naraku took out a whip and beat Kagura, by time he was done punishing her she was in a pool of her own blood.

Naraku bent down to her. "Let this be a lesson to you Kagura when I tell you to leave my miko alone you will, next time you disobey it will be your life." he hissed before getting up and leaving her.

Kagome looked on as Kohaku and Shippo played she left the two alone and decided to go back to her room, she looked at the piece of shard around her neck, she watched as her shard turned dark, she turned around, to see Naraku walking into her bedroom. The closer he came the darker the shard became.

"Did you have a good time this morning?" He asked her

"Yes I hope you don't mind but I fed Kohaku." Kagome told him.

"No that's fine." he told her.

"Where were you by the way?" she asked.

"Just having a talk with one of my incarnations." he said.

"Kagome would you like to go out in the garden with me?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head, Naraku took her by the hand and led her back out to the garden.

The two walked around, Naraku would rub her hand from time to time.

"Tell me Kagome about your time."Naraku said as he stopped and looked up at the sky.

"If I tell you what will you do?"

"I won't harm anyone in your time." he said.

"My time is very different they don't use swords in my time, women have educations, they have their own mind, do as they want." Kagome told him.

Naraku listened to what she said. "I see and you and Inuyasha are the only one able to travel through the well?"

"That has been the only way so far." Kagome told him.

"Well I want you to find a way for me to travel though." he told her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku I..I." Naraku cut her off. He kissed her, and placed his forehead against hers before speaking again.

"Find a way Kagome." he told her in a deadly serious tone before walking away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

last time: "Well I want you to find a way for me to travel though." he told her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Naraku I..I." Naraku cut her off. He kissed her, and placed his forehead against hers before speaking again.

"Find a way Kagome." he told her in a deadly serious tone before walking away from her.

* * *

Now

Kagome had been in her room for the last couple of hours trying to think of a way for Naraku to travel to her time. "Maybe I could get a necklace made for him to travel through the well." she said aloud.

Kagome got up off the bed and walked out her room, she walked to Naraku's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Naraku say. Kagome walked into Naraku's rom and closed the door behind her.

"How can I help you Kagome?" Naraku asked her as he looked out the window.

"I might have found a way for you to travel through the well." Kagome said to him.

"Oh." he said as he looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Yes but I would need a necklace made and a drop of both our blood."

"Is that all?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, I just hope it works." she said to him

Naraku nodded his head. "I know of a dark Priestess." he told her.

Kagome looked at him. "You mean like Tsubaki, who put a curse on me thanks to you?" she asked him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tsubaki is dead." he said.

"But this one will not curse you." he told her.

"Let's go." he said as he walked over to her.

"You mean now?" she asked .

"Yes now." he told her.

Kagome walked out his bedroom and followed him out the castle, she saw Shippo and Kohaku playing together.

"The kit will be fine." Naraku told her as he formed a barrier around them and took off to the skies.

* * *

Naraku arrived in the woods not to far from his castle. The barrier disappeared and He and Kagome walked a little bit of a distance where a small house was. "Now I need you to let me do all the talking." he said to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head as they walked up to the house. Naraku knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A woman came to the door. "Naraku what are you doing here?" the woman asked him.

"Octavia I need a favor." he said to her.

The woman named Octavia had long blonde hair and blues, she wore a red kimono with black stripes on it.

"Very well come in." she said to him, Naraku took Kagome by the hand and bought her into the house.

Octavia looked at Kagome. "Who is this?" Octavia asked Naraku.

"This is Kagome, I want you to make a necklace and to use a drop of each of our blood." Naraku told her.

"What is this for may I ask?"

"A bond." Naraku told her.

"Why not just mate her then?" Octavia asked.

"She is not ready for that." he said.

"Okay when would you like the necklace?"

"In three days." Naraku told her.

Octavia picked up a small bottle and took the top off. "I will take your blood now." she told them.

Octavia cut Kagome's finger and let her blood drop into the bottle, she then cut Naraku's finger and did the same thing.

"Now I will see you in three days." Octavia told Naraku.

Naraku took Kagome by the hand and left the home. "Not much of a talker." Kagome said to him.

"No, but she is very good."

"Why do you want to come to my time?" Kagome asked him as the walked around.

"I would like to see what the future is like." he told her

Kagome nodded her head.

"You ready to go back?" he asked

"No." she said.

Naraku walked over to a tree and sat down, Kagome joined him sitting down beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew life around here could be so peaceful." Kagome said to him.

Naraku looked at Kagome, it felt odd being this close to her he rang his hand over her face. So many time he had thought about ending her life when shew as traveling with Inuyasha. He was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't fought harder to rescue Kagome.

"Save me." Kagome said in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lime in this chapter

Day One

Kagome woke up but she was not by the tree she was back in Naraku's castle she sat up in the bed but it wasn't her bedroom it was Naraku's. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone, no sign of Naraku anywhere. Kagome got out the bed and walked over to the window.

"I wonder where he is." She said as she looked at the sun.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said.

In walked Kohaku with Shippo in his arms. "Morning you two." Kagome said to them.

"Morning mama." Shippo said to her as he hopped into her arms.

"Naraku told us that you were woke." Shippo said to her.

"Oh, and where is Naraku?" She asked him.

"Master Naraku is waiting for you in the dinning hall." Kohaku told her.

"Well let's go." Kagome said to them.

Kagome walked out the bedroom with Kohaku by her side and Shippo in her arms.

Kagome stopped when she saw Naraku sitting at the head of the table.

"Morning Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"Morning." she said softly as she sat down beside him.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked her

"Yes." she said to him.

Kagome placed Shippo in the seat beside her, Kohaku took a sat down beside Shippo. Naraku looked at Kohaku. As he talked to Shippo.

Breakfast was served Naraku watched as the three ate, he took a sip from his tea every now and then. Kagome looked at her finger where Octavia had cut her there was a light scar. "Are you ok?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome looked at him. Naraku moved closer to her. "What's wrong little miko?"

"I was just looking at my finger." she said showing him the cut where Octavia had cut her for the bond.

Naraku took her hand in his and looked at the small cut. Naraku kissed her finger ignoring the looks coming from Kohaku and Shippo. Kagome blushed as she took her hand back.

Shippo and Kohaku had finished eating. "You tow can go play." Naraku said to them. Shippo looked at Kagome.

"It's ok Shippo." Kagome told him.

Shippo looked at her before walking off with Kohaku.

"He has really taken to you as his mother." Naraku said to her.

"Well I protect him from Inuyasha and somehow I just became his caretaker." she told him.

"When we go to my time what will happen to Shippo?" she asked him

"The kit will be fine I will make sure he is in Kohaku's care." he told her.

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"I'm go to my room." she said as she stood up.

"Kagome when you're done doing whatever you're doing in your room meet in my study." Naraku told her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours." she said and walked away.

* * *

Naraku sat in his study he pulled out the almost completed Jewel . "Hmm soon the jewel will be complete and then I will rule this world." he said as he watched the jewel turn darker. "Kanna." Naraku called.

In walked the young girl dressed in white with her mirror. "Yes Master Naraku." she said softly.

"Show me Inuyasha and his clan." Naraku said to her.

Kanna held up her mirror and showed him Inuyasha, and what was left of his group.

"I can't believe we've lost Shippo as well!" Inuyasha yelled as they kept walking

"If you had never went off to go and find Kikyo who is dead by the way, did you not learn from the last time!, last time we barley found her we were lucky she was just with Kagura but now Naraku himself has her!" Sango yelled at him

"You act like this is my fault, why weren't you watching her?!" he yelled back.

"We were for a while." Miroku said , saying something for the first time.

"Look this isn't helping us find her." Miroku said to Sango and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his back on the two. "Let's keep going." Inuyasha said to them. Sango held Killa as they continued to walk.

* * *

Naraku smiled at what he saw in the mirror

"They'll never find her unless I want them too." Naraku said as he dismissed Kanna.

Kagome finished what she was doing in her bedroom and walked to Naraku's study. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naraku said to her.

Kagome walked into the study she closed the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku looked at her.

"I wanted to know about your world. and what you go to your world for?" Naraku questioned her.

"I go there to relax see my family, get some items for Shippo and the rest of my group, least that what I was doing." she told him.

"I see you said in your time women have an education?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, they're doctors among other things." she told him.

"Doctors?" He asked.

"Healers." she told him.

"Hmm, what else does your time have ?"

"Cars, it what's people travel in, as well as Planes, it what we use to go to another country." she told him.

"And what about demons?" he asked her.

"I haven't seen any." she told him.

"I see." Naraku said

Kagome licked her lips, Naraku's member began to grow hard, imagining her full lips on his manhood.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about my time?" she asked .

"No." He said in a low voice.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go and play with Shippo and Kohaku." she told him.

Naraku stood up and walked around from his desk. He pushed Kagome against the door of his office. Kagome was in shock. Kagome looked into his red eyes, Naraku smelt her fear. "Don't fear me." he whispered into the shell of her ear.

Kagome looked back up at him brown met crimson. "W..What's wrong Naraku?"

"How long have I wanted to hear my name on your lips." he said as he ran his claws down her pale throat.

Kagome's heartbeat began to speed up. Naraku kissed her on her full lips, his hand undoing her kimono. Kagome was lost in the kiss, that she hadn't realized what he was doing.

Naraku broke the kiss and stepped away fro her as her kimono fell to the floor.

Kagome gasped and covered her breasts.

Naraku moved back over to her and grabbed her hands, and moved them to her side.

"You're so beautiful." he growled as he place his hands on her breast feeling them, testing their weight.

Kagome began to get use to his touch she moved her hand up to his face.

Naraku licked the side of her face. Kagome moaned , Kagome kissed him back, she kissed him deeper tasting him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Naraku bought her down to the floor where he broke the kiss and began kissing her stomach. "Oh Kami, Naraku please don't stop." she said to him.

Naraku smirked he moved lower till he was looking at her dark curls. He blew his breath at her opening. . He licked her pearl. Kagome eyes widened. She was expecting that she had heard her friends talk about a man eating you out, but she was experiencing it.

Naraku licked her again, Kagome head moved from side to side. Naraku smirked he was her first everything. He replaces his tongue with his claws. Her swollen lips, "You're wet already." he purrs.

Kagome moves her hips wanting more attention from him. Kagome cries out at all the sensations..

"My Sweet Kagome." he murmurs.

All Kagome can do is moan. Naraku moves back over her and kisses her now swollen lips. Claiming her mouth and tongue. He bites her tongue tasting her blood.

Naraku." she whispers his name into his mouth.

Naraku pulls away slowly, the taste of her lips imprinted in his mind. He licks the blood off of her lips.

How he anted to take her, but for once he didn't want to rush her, he wanted to take his time with her, unlike the pass women he slept with.

Naraku moved back down to her. Slow caresses, gently probing her, with short licks . , Kagome spread her thighs more. Brushing the outside of her nether lips. , Kagome gabbed his head her hands entangled in his hair. .

"Please." Kagome whispered.

Naraku tasted her sweet nectar, Kagome gasped, as Naraku flicked his tongue hard and fast on Kagome's clit. He changed the rhythm form soft and slow, licking it with his firm tongue before sliding back down to her sweet opening for another taste, driving Kagome over the edge she was nearing her orgasm. Naraku sensed that his new lover was about to reach her peak. He pulled back and lightened his tongue, forcing her to move her hips, Naraku finally took pity on her and plunged his s moisten face back into Kagome's warm slit, licking it with fury until Kagome reached a mind-blowing shattering release. Kagome panted as she caught her breath.

"Wow." She said.

Naraku was now holding Kagome's in her arms looking smug.

Kagome look up at Naraku. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Very much." she said to him.

Kagome moved to give Naraku head when he stopped her.

"Another time my pleasure will come later." he told her.

Kagome just stayed in his arms laying her head on his chest.

Naraku kissed the top of her head. Her breathing was even now, she fell asleep in his arms.

Naraku held her securely in his arms as she slept in two more days he would be entering her world.

* * *

Later that day after Naraku had placed Kagome in her room he went out to the garden where he found Shippo and Kohaku playing. Kohaku wasn't currently under his control at the moment he sat on the deck and watched as his loyal servant played with the kitsune.

Shippo transformed into a balloon, Naraku watched, Shippo's powers, he was still young his powers were of no use to him.

Shippo transformed back to his original form and ran over to Naraku.

"What is it kit?" Naraku asked him with out looking at him.

"Where is Mama?" Shippo asked him.

"She is resting right now." Naraku told him.

Shippo looked at Naraku with his Bright green eyes.

"Are you going to hurt her like Inuyasha does?" Shippo asked him.

"I have no intention of hurting your mother." Naraku told him

Shippo nodded his head "If you hurt her you'll have to deal with me." Shippo told him puffing out his chest before going back to join Kohaku.

Naraku smirked at what Shippo said.

Day 3

Kagome was sitting in her bedroom when Naraku came in with Shippo in his arms. "Kagome." Naraku said as he walked into the room . Kagome looked up at Naraku.

"Hi." she said to him.

"Octavia is here with the necklace." Naraku told her.

"Oh, ok." she said as she stood up when she walked over to Naraku, Naraku kissed her lips. Kagome placed her hand on Shippo's head.

"Your going to leave me aren't you?" Shippo asked her.

"It'll only be a few days." She said trying to reassure him.

"Who's going to watch me?" Shippo asked her.

"Kohaku." Naraku told him.

"I guess it'll be okay then." Shippo said a s they walked out the bedroom to greet Octavia.

Octavia was sitting in Naraku's study.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Naraku told her as he still held Shippo in his arms.

"Why Naraku I didn't know you had a parental side." She said to him.

Naraku growled at her. Before sitting down Kagome sat down next to Octavia.

"Here is the necklace." She said as she handed it to Naraku.

Naraku looked at the necklace it was a pale purple with a red stone in the middle of it. "Now Naraku all you have to do is place this a round your neck and you will be able to anywhere you want with her." She told him.

Naraku placed the necklace around his neck. Kagome watched as the red stone became darker.

"Thank you Octavia." Naraku said to her as he stood up.

"You're welcome." she said before leaving the castle.

Kagome walked over to Naraku and looked at the necklace wow it's really around your neck, so when do we leave?" She asked him.

"Tonight." he told her.


	8. Her Time

So this took me three days to finish, 3, 671 words!, Please read and review

* * *

"Tonight?" She said.

"Yes, so you better get packed." He said as he handed her Shippo. Kagome took Shippo and walked out Naraku's study and back to her bedroom, She placed Shippo on her bed.

"Mommy do you trust him?" Shippo asked her.

Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down beside her kit. "Shippo, I know Naraku has done many evil things in the past, but since I've been here he has been nothing but kind to me." She told him.

"Listen Shippo, I promise if I feel Naraku is a threat to either of us I, we'll leave." She promised.

Shippo smiled at her, Kagome finished packing. "I'll bring you and Kohaku some of my mom's cooking and treats when I return." Kagome told him.

Shippo jumped in her arms and walked out her room with some of her kimonos.

Kagome walked down the hall with Shippo, she saw Naraku talking to Kana and Kohaku.

"Kagome you're ready?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes." She said as she placed Shippo on the floor. Naraku walked over to Kagome, he put his arm around her waist.

"See you Shippo, Kohaku, Kanna." Kagome said to them before walking out the castle with Naraku.

"Listen things are going to be different in my time, please just don't kill anyone." She said to him.

"As long as they know their place and keep their hands off of you I will." He told her.

That was the best she was going to get out of him.

* * *

Naraku formed his demonic cloud and took off to Inuyasha's forest.

Kagome enjoyed the scenery as Naraku flew to the forest. Some things hoped that Inuyasha wasn't near, she didn't feel like explaining to him why she was with Naraku.

Naraku landed by the bone eater's well, he set her down on her feet.

"You have to hold on to me." Kagome told him. Naraku smirked as he picked her up in his arms. Naraku kissed Kagome on her neck before jumping into the well blue light surrounded them.

They landed at the bottom of the well. Kagome 's arms were still around Naraku's neck.

Naraku jumped up landing on the floor, Kagome took her arms form around his neck as he let her down.

"Okay now some things might be a bit strange." She told him

Naraku nodded his head. "Okay let's go!" She said as she slid the well door open. Kagome stepped out first, the rays of the sun hit her face. "It feels good to be home."

Naraku stepped out, the well house. His nose was assaulted with all the over powering senses of Kagome's world.

Naraku snarled, the scents were so strong. Kagome ran back over to him. "I forgot to warn him about all the scents." She said to herself.

"Naraku, calm down, I'm sorry, I should've warned you." She said as s he took his hand in hers. She led him to her house, The closer they got to her home, the less Naraku snarled.

"I'm home." Kagome said as her and Naraku walked into the house. Naraku looked around her home, he walked over to a picture frame that had Kagome in it along with two other girls.

Kagome walked into the kitchen. She didn't see her mom, brother or grand father. Kagome came out the kitchen to see Naraku looking around the house.

"So what do think of the future?"she asked him.

"Hmm, so this is where you would disappear too." He said as he continued to look around.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you the rest of the house." She told him. Naraku followed Kagome up to her bedroom.

Kagome opened the door and let Naraku in. Kagome's scent was all over the room.

"This is my room."She told him.

"I will be staying in here then." He told her.

"What?!" She screeched.

Naraku's ears were ringing. "That voice you always could yell, I can think of another way to make you scream." He said to her.

Kagome blushed. "No, you don't understand my mom won't let you stay in my room!"

Naraku chuckled, "In the feudal era you would already be married and with kids." He said to her.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you, I. I mean. " Kagome's face was red. She turned her back on him. "My mom won't let you stay in here. You'll have to sleep in the spare bedroom." She told him.

Kagome turned around only to bump into Naraku's hard chest. "Kagome make your mother understand." He said to her.

"You're so stubborn."

Kagome's phone rang, Naraku jumped back from her. Kagome laughed as she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Hi Yumi, yeah I just got back." Kagome said to her.

"Oh, good, why don't you come with us to the movies then?" Yumi asked her.

Kagome looked over at Naraku who had made himself comfortable on her bed. "I, well you see I have company." She told her.

"Well bring them along." Yumi told her.

"I don't know if he wants to come." Kagome said to her.

"Is it Inuyasha?" she asked.

"No, it's not Inuyasha. It's someone else." Kagome told her.

"So seven?" Yumi asked her

"Yeah seven, see you then." She said and hung up.

Kagome walked over to Naraku. "Can I trust you to stay in my room while I go out to get you some clothes?" she asked him.

Naraku arched an eyebrow, "Is that what you want my little Kagome?" He asked her as he used one of his tentacles and wrapped it around her, bringing her to him.

"What do I get out of this?" He asked her as his warm breath snaked across her creamy pale skin.

Kagome drank in his scent. She was sitting in his lap Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll convince my mom to let you stay in my room." She said before kissing him on his ear. Naraku growled softly. "Mmm, very well." He said before taking his tentacle from around her waist.

Kagome slowly slid off of Naraku, she touched his manhood, Naraku growled and lifted her up off of him.

"You should leave." He said in a deep voice.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She told him as she grabbed her purse and keys. "If anyone comes in this room hide in there." Kagome told him pointing to her closet.

"Later." She said and walked out her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Naraku decided to explore Kagome's bedroom some more.

He walked over to her bathroom and opened the door and walked inside, he made his way over to the medicine cabinet and opened it. He saw Kagome's shaving cream, her tooth paste, he saw a small bottle of aspirin, her razor, a box of tampons, of all the items in the cabinet Naraku chose to pick up the tampons.

He looked them over."What does she need them for?" he wondered.

Naraku continued exploring Kagome's things, he walked out the bathroom and back into her room, he walked over to her dresser and opened it to see her bras and panties.

He pulled out a pink lacy bra, he traced his fingers over it, he placed the bra back in her dresser drawer.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the mall. "Hmm, where to go first." She wondered as she looked at the many stores. She walked into one of the stores and walked over to the mens department. Kagome began picking out boxers, and T-shirts for him. With boxers and shirts in her hands she then walked over to the jeans and tops for him. She looked at the size, she picked them up, they were bigger than the ones she had gotten for Inuyasha when he spent a few days at her house, she just hoped that they fit Naraku.

After buying, jeans, pants, dress shirts, boxers, socks even a watch she left the store.

"What else do I need? hmm." She said as she tapped her chin. "Shoes, that's right, he'll need shoes." She said as she walked to the shoe store.

* * *

Naraku left Kagome's bedroom and began searching around he walked back downstairs and walked out in the back. He sat down under the tree. With his demon ears he would be alert of anything.

"Her world is so calm, no wonder she comes back here." He said as a butterfly landed on his nose. Naraku looked at the creature, he could kill it, but some reason he just didn't want to.

He decided to go back inside. He went back to Kagome's room and laid down on her bed.

* * *

While Naraku was sleeping, Sota came home. He was tall now, taller than Kagome, he was 15 years old. "Mom I'm home!" He yelled.

Naraku sat up as he heard the male voice. "Who is that?" he wondered. He heard footsteps he swung his feet over and got off the bed.

He didn't walk over to the door, hee promised her he would stay in the room till she came back, speaking of her she had been gone for more than two hours now.

* * *

Kagome finally made it back home. "Shopping can really wear you out." She said as she walked in the house.

"Hey Kags." Sota said as he flipped through the stations on the tv.

"Sota what are you doing home?" She asked him.

"School let out." He told her.

"What are you doing back?" Sota asked her.

"Well I was asked to." She told him.

"Oh, did Inuyasha come back with you?" He asked her.

"No, Sota I meant someone else." She said as she sat down beside her brother.

"So you and Inuyasha aren't together anymore?" he asked.

"No." Kagome told him.

"He's upstairs in my room." Kagome told him.

"So is he another demon?" Sota asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I see, is that why you went shopping?"

"Yeah, he needs normal clothes, I just hope they fit."

Kagome stood up and grabbed d her bags, "If mom comes home, let me be the one to tell her ok" She said and went up to her room. Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and walked in.

"Hey I'm back." Kagome told him as she placed the bags on the floor.

"Who is that I heard?" Naraku asked her.

"That's my younger brother Sota." She told him.

"So I want you to try these on see if they fit." She said as she took the clothes out and placed them on her bed. Naraku looked at the clothes.

"I'm going to step out the room if you need help, let me know." She told him. Kagome stepped out the room, so Naraku could change.

Naraku took his clothes off, and walked over to the clothes' Kagome had bought for him.

He put the boxers on, shirt and pair of pants, the problem came when it came to zipper the pants up.

"Kagome." He said.

Kagome heard him call her name, she walked back in her bedroom and saw Naraku.

"Wow. You look good." She said to him. He wore a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. All he needed to do was put on his shoes. Kagome walked over to him.

"So you need my help huh?" She asked him. Kagome placed her hands on the waistband of his pants. Kagome slid her hand down to the zipper and slowly pulled the zipper up never taking her eyes off of Naraku. . She finished zipping him up and smiled at him.

"All done." She said.

Though Naraku didn't show it he was frustrated no woman had ever been that bold in touching him.

"We should be going." She told him.

"Don't you have to change?" Naraku asked her.

"I guess I should." She told him.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Kagome told him.

Sota opened the door. "Hey Kagome, oh you must be Kagome's boyfriend." Sota said to him. Naraku looked at Kagome for an explanation.

"You're my koi." She told him.

Naraku smiled at that. "I'm Sota, so what are you doing wearing that?" Sota asked Naraku.

" We're going to the movies if you must know." Kagome told him.

Sota walked over to the clothes that were laying on the bed Sota picked them up and looked at the size.

"Hey I have some clothes. You might like Naraku." Sota told him.

"All right." He s aid as he walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips before following Sota out of the bedroom.

Kagome took her clothes off and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower

Sota showed Naraku his clothes. You don't want to wear that do you?" Sota asked him.

Naraku looked at what he had on, Sota walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and handed them to Naraku. Sota showed Naraku where the bathroom was, I bet you'd like a bath." Sota said as he turned the shower on, Naraku looked as the water came out with amazement.

"Just take your clothes off and walk in." He told Naraku, and when you're done just use this to turn the water off." He said and walked out the room.

Naraku took his clothes off and walked into the shower, he was use to hot springs, so this was different.

Naraku picked up one of the bottles and opened it he sniffed it before putting it in his hands, He massaged the body wash all over his body, remembering seeing Kagome do that many a times with Sango.

Naraku finished his shower he grabbed a towel and walked out the bathroom, with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have a seat." Sota said to him

Sota smirked as he went and got the blow dryer, he w as going to do too, Naraku What he had done in the past to Inuyasha.

Sota came back with the blow dryer and began drying Naraku's hair.

Naraku growled at first, but eventually seemed to take to it. When Sota was done Naraku dressed in the clothes, Sota had given him.

Naraku walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, his hair was smoother, sleek.

"What do you think?" Sota asked him.

"It will do." Naraku told him.

"Just so you know if you hurt my sister, you'll have to deal with me." Sota warned him.

"Her kit said the same thing, you have nothing to be concerned about, I have no intentions of hurting her." Naraku told him before walking out the room.

Kagome was finishing getting dressed. She wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a pink tee.

Naraku opened Kagome's door and saw her brushing her hair.

Kagome turned around and saw him. "Let's go." She said as she grabbed her keys and purse again.

The two walked out of her bedroom and left the house, Kagome held Naraku's hand as they walked to the movie's. "When we get there, will be a guy there, he might say some things to make you mad, he likes me in a way that I don't like him, just don't kill him." She told him.

"He's claimed you?"

"Something like Koga." She told him.

"Just don't kill him." She said

"I promise.." He said

Kagome and Naraku arrived at the movies. "Kagome!" Yumi yelled as she ran over to her friend and hugged her. Yumi, looked up at Naraku.

"Is this your guy?" Yumi asked her.

Kagome looked at Naraku and then Yumi and smiled. "Yes, he's my guy." Kagome told her smiling.

"Naraku this is my friend Yumi." She told him.

"A pleasure to meet my beloved's friend." He said to her.

Yumi smiled at him, Her dark brown hair, hid her blush. "Well we better go." Yumi said Sano is waiting." Yumi said to her.

"Sano?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Yea, did you think I was going to bring Hojo?" Yumi asked her.

Kagome was speechless. "Let's go." Kagome told her.

Kagome paid for hers and Naraku's ticket. Kagome and Naraku were introduced to Sano.

Kagome explained to Naraku what a movie was. It was and action/romance movie. Naraku of course liked the action, fighting sequences. Kagome was more into the romance.

Kagome laid her head on Naraku's shoulder for once she was able to act like a normal teen girl, out on a date with a guy, then it dawned on her this was her first real date.

_This is my first real date, course I want out with Hojo, but he didn't make me feel all tingly, and warm inside."_

_Kagome's world is odd, moving pictures, yet I feel more at ease, she calms me."_ The movie was over now.

"So did you like it?" Kagome asked him.

"It reminded me Of a fight I had with someone." He told her.

Kagome looked at her watch. "Sorry guys we have to go." Kagome told Yumi and Sano.

"Okay, Kagome see you in school tomorrow." Yumi said to her.

* * *

"I forgot all about school." Kagome groaned as they walked back to the house.

"Your education?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah, that means you'll have to stay home, I don't think I'll be there to long though, I'm only practicing for graduation." She told him.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"Well I'll be finishing my education. My family will be invited." She told him.

"I wish to be there for this ceremony." He said to her.

"You do?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said as they walked up the steps.

Kagome smiled at him, and unlocked the door."I'm back." She said as she and Naraku walked in.

"Kagome, you're back." Her mom said as she came in the room to see her daughter and the man beside her.

"Mom, this is Naraku." Kagome said introducing her mom to him.

Naraku bowed his head to Kagome's mom. "Nice to meet you Naraku." Her mom said.

"You can call me Mia." She said as s he walked over to him getting a better look at him.

Mia looked into Naraku's eyes, "Your eyes are red." Mia said to him

"So you're a demon as well?" she asked.

"I am." He said.

Sota why don't you help Naraku get ready for dinner." Her mom said to him.

"Okay mom."

"Kagome help me in the kitchen." Her mom said to her. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"So that is Naraku, I thought you said he was your enemy?" her mom asked as she checked on the rice cooker.

"I did, but things have changed."

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Her mom asked.

"He's hung up on Kikyo." She told her.

"I'm sorry dear." She said.

"Mom, I've fallen in love with Naraku, I haven't confessed it to him yet, though." She told her.

"Do you think he feels the same?" she asked her.

"I don't know we kissed." She told her.

"You kissed?!" Her mom squealed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Her mom asked her.

"Mom?!" Kagome screeched.

"Kagome you're going on 18." She said

"I know." She said.

"How long will you be here?"Mia asked her.

"I don't know, the thing is tomorrow I have to go to school and leave him here." Kagome told her.

"Hmm, I think I can find a way to keep him occupied, he's doesn't seem like Inuyasha." She said.

"He's not. He's smart, calculating." She told her.

"Don't worry I think I know what he'll like."She told her. "Where will he be sleeping?" Her mom asked her.

Kagome knew this question was coming. "My room." She said softly.

"Excuse me?" Her mom asked her.

"Well he's use to me. He won't try anything like that." Kagome told her.

"Please mom trust me, I'll even leave the door unlocked." She promised.

"Ok, but he's to sleep in a sleeping bag, not your bed." She told her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome told her.

Dinner was served, though Naraku wasn't one to eat human food he did for Kagome.

When dinner was over Naraku, thanked Mia, Kagome took Naraku back up to her room.

Kagome put out a sleeping bag next to her bed.. Naraku looked at the sleeping bag and then her bed.

"You expect me to sleep on the floor?" he asked her.

"Well least you get to sleep in my room." She said.

Naraku took his clothes off but kept the boxers on. Kagome went into the bathroom to change.

"I don't know why mom is making such a big deal over Naraku sleeping in my bed, how many times, has Inuyasha slept in my bed." She sighed.

Kagome came back into her bedroom in her blue pajamas. She climbed in the bed and looked down at Naraku, propped up on her arm. "You okay down there?" she asked him.

Naraku glared up at her, Kagome smiled at him.

Mia came in the room and looked at them. "Goodnight you two."Mia said to them.

"Night mom." Kagome said.

"Night Mia." Naraku said to her.

Mia nodded her head and walked out the room, Kagome again looked up at him.

"Naraku." Kagome cooed

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome pulled the covers down. "You can join me." She said to him.

"What about your mother?" he asked as he sat up.

"I wake up early, so you can be back on the floor before she comes in." She said

Naraku got out of the sleeping bag and climbed in the bed next to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his chest. Kagome sat up and looked at him.

Kagome kissed him on his lips. Naraku kissed her back entangling his hands through her hair. Kagome moaned into his mouth.

"We can't at least not tonight." She told him.

Naraku kissed her one more time before pulling her body back down on his and the two went to sleep.

* * *

How was that?, review and let me know please 


	9. Being with her

Kagome woke up early and shook Naraku, she laughed as she heard him growling. "Naraku wake up." She said.

Naraku still didn't budge. "I know what will wake him." Kagome said smiling.

"Kikyou is alive!" she screamed.

Naraku sat Up straight looking around growling. "Where is she!?" he all but yelled.

Kagome laughed at him. "Well that 's what it takes to wake you." She said smiling at him.

"She's not here you killed her remember?" she asked.

"Why did you wake me?" Naraku finally asked her.

"I told you last night you have to be back on the floor." She said as she ran her hand through his wavy hair.

"Be a good boy and I promise to give you something you've been waiting for." She purred into his ear.

Naraku turned his face away from her. He had a light tint on his cheeks. Naraku pulled the covers back and got out the bed he laid back down on the floor. He could hear footsteps approaching Kagome's bedroom door. He closed his eyes and listened as the door came open.

"Kagome dear are you awake?" Her mom asked as she walked over to the bed. She smiled as she saw Naraku on the floor sleeping.

Naraku looked at Mia as she patted Kagome on her foot. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mom.

"Morning mom." Kagome said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake." She said to her.

"Yeah I'm going to get up, and get ready." She told her.

Mia nodded her head and walked out the room.

Kagome got out the bed and turned the light on, Naraku got off the floor and stretched he walked over to the window and looked out it, he saw the tree of ages. Kagome grabbed her panties and bra and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Naraku listened as Kagome turned the shower on. Kagome washed her hair, she wondered how Naraku was going to behave while she was at school.

Kagome finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her as she brushed her teeth.

Naraku took his shirt off and opened the window Kagome came out the bathroom to see Naraku's muscled back, she couldn't help but drool.

Naraku turned around and looked at Kagome in just her black bra and panties. Naraku growled low in his throat he then sniffed the air, and growled more Kagome would soon becoming into heat

Both were silent, Kagome walked over to him and placed her hand on his stomach. "I have to get dressed." She said whispered..

Naraku grunted and walked passed her and into the bathroom, Kagome pulled out a pair of jeans and an aqua top, she grabbed her shoes and keys and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mom, what's Naraku going to do while I'm gone?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm sure I'll find something for him to do. He's more reserved than Inuyasha.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said to her.

"I'm leaving." Sota said as he grabbed his bag.

"Bye Sota." Kagome said

Naraku came down a few minutes later wearing a pair of khaki pants and a cream shirt. His hair was pulled back away from his face.

"Good Morning Naraku." Mia said to him.

"Morning Mia." Naraku said as he sat down next to Kagome who was finishing her breakfast.

"Naraku I have to get ready to go, but I should only be gone for, four's hours at the most then we can go out." She said as she stood up.

Kagome bent down and kissed him on his lips before walking out the house with her keys in her hand.

Naraku turned to look at Mia. "Well then Naraku what do you want to do?" she asked.

Naraku closed his eyes and then opened them"Should she be going out by herself?" he asked Mia.

"Kagome will be fine." She assured him.

Naraku wasn't use to being this far apart from her, except that time he left the castle for a few hours, but he knew where she was, it was different now, he didn't know too much about her time.

"What are your plans for my daughter?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"When the time is right, I won't to make her my mate and the mother of children." He said truthfully.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Mia asked.

"No, we haven't talked about our future." He told her

"I do love her." He said as he stood up and walked out the kitchen and to the back where he sat under the tree.

Mia looked out the kitchen window at Naraku. "My daughter is in love with a bad boy." She said to herself.

* * *

Naraku was now sitting on a branch of the tree._ "I could rule this world if I wanted too yet knowing that Kagome's clan lives here I cannot."_ He thought to himself.

He decided to take a nap and await her return.

While Naraku took, a nap Mia did the laundry and took some fish and rice out for lunch as well as steak for dinner.

Kagome would be graduating and probably would make her life in Naraku's time.

Naraku awoke an hour later to the smell of smoked fish and rice. He hopped down from the tree and walked back into the house and saw Mia fixing the table.

"Naraku I was going to come out and get you." She said.

"In your time what do you usually eat?" she asked as they sat down.

Naraku didn't want to answer her. He didn't want to make her sick on the stomach.

"Mostly vegetables and fruits." He told her.

"Well then this will be a change for you." She said as she set a whole fish before him along with a bowl of rice and chopsticks. She then poured each of them a cup of tea.

The two ate in silence. When lunch was over, Mia gathered the dishes.

"Allow me." Naraku said to her.

"You're a guest here Naraku." She said.

"And this is my way of thanking you." Was his reply

Mia sat back down and let Naraku do the dishes.

Few Hours later

Sota came home from school. "I'm home." He said as he walked in the house..

Naraku looked up from the book he was reading. "Hey Sota." Naraku said.

"Hey Naraku." He said as he s at down beside him.

"Kagome's not home yet huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah, knowing Sis, she 's probably talking to her friends." He told him.

Naraku nodded his head.

Kagome came home and . "Sorry I'm late." She said as she walked over to Naraku.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry I was talking to my friends, Look I got tickets she said as she handed three to her mom and held on to, two.

"Guess what?" Kagome said as she plopped down next to Naraku.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to take you shopping again." She said smiling.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well you have to look good for my ceremony." She told him.

Naraku kissed her on her lips. "You missed me didn't you?" She teased

"Kagome go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Her mom told her.

Kagome washed her hands and came back down.

When dinner was over Kagome and Naraku sat outside."Do you have to leave again?" he asked.

"Yes three more days and then I'm all yours this weekend." She told him.

"Hey How about this Friday you and I go on a date?" he asked her.

"Where did you learn about dating?" she asked

"I saw it on the tv." He told her.

"Okay sure a date just you and me." She said

That night Naraku once again climbed into Kagome's bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Naraku rubbed Kagome's stomach, and was surprised when Kagome purred, He chuckled at how Kagome was now his, The Miko, the reincarnation of Kikyo was his, no tricks no spells making her want him. No she wanted him of her own accord.

Naraku kissed her again before falling asleep himself

A/N: Next chapter will have the all-important Lemon, and please tell me if I gave the tree the right name. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome finished getting dressed for her date with Naraku. She grabbed her lip gloss and walked out the bedroom.

Naraku was already downstairs, he was looking out the window when Sota came up to him Naraku wore a sky blue shirt and black pants, he wore his hair in the traditional his hair half up, half down.

"So when you take Kagome out make sure to be polite, don't go around killing other men who just glance at her." Sota told him.

Naraku growled.

Kagome came down to see Sota bothering Naraku. "I'm ready." she said. Naraku turned around to see Kagome. "You look beautiful." He said as he walked over to her taking her hand in his. Kagome blushed at the compliant.

"You look great as well." She said. "Don't wait up." She told Sota and left the house with Naraku.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome took a cab. "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere I think you will like." He said as he squeezed her hand some.

The cab arrived at it's destination. Naraku paid the man, the driver drove off leaving the two. Naraku took Kagome by the hand and led her over to the area where he had a picnic set up for them. Kagome was surprised she saw a blanket laid out on the grass on top of the blanket was a picnic basket.

"This is what you have been doing the whole day?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said

"How did you get all this done?" she asked him as he helped her sit down on the blanket.

"Sota helped some." He told her.

"That's sweet of him." She said

Naraku opened the basket and took out the containers placing them in front of her. There was a salad, strawberries, some sushi. He pulled out two bottles of water.

Kagome smiled inwardly, Naraku was making an effort to make the date go well.

"Here you go." He said handing her a strawberry. Kagome surprised him and took the berry and ate it from his hand.

"Mmm." She said licking her lips.

Naraku looked at her too frustrated to say anything, for once the great Naraku was speechless. Kagome picked up another one placing it in her mouth she crawled over to Naraku she put her hands on both sides of his face and placed her mouth over his and put the strawberry in his mouth.

Naraku eyes' went wide and he bit the berry. After tasting the sweet berry he continued to devour her mouth. Naraku broke the kiss and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm still hungry." Naraku said to her in a husky voice.

"Well I'll feed you." She said to him.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore." He told her his eyes taking on an eerie glow.

Naraku sniffed the air and smirked, his Miko was aroused. He packed everything up and put it back in the basket. He stood up holding his hand out for Kagome. Kagome took his hand and stood up. He handed Kagome the basket before picking her up in his arms. She was glad it was dark now as Naraku flew through the night sky. Naraku looked down at her as he flew in the night. When he saw Kagome's home in the horizon, he jumped on the tree outside her window, he then jumped to Kagome's window, climbing in he carried Kagome over to the bed placing her on the bed. He took the basket out of her hands he placed the basket on her desk and walked back over to her. He sat down on the bed dipping the bed in some with his weight.

Kagome looked at him. "I want you to relax." He told her.

His arms slipped around her. "I've been wanting you for so long, every since I first saw you." He told her.

Kagome was in shock. She didn't think he would say that. He turned her around to face him. Naraku parted her lips with his tongue. She felt him deep inside her mouth. She moved her pelvis toward him, his erection pressed against her.

When the kissing became more urgent, he pushed her back on the bed. slowly Naraku undid her top, then pulled down her bra straps and planted kisses on her shoulders and the tops of her breasts.

A few moments later, he had totally undressed her, Naraku kissed her stomach and licked the insides of her thighs. She cried out as his tongue began moving against her most sensitive spot.

Then he moved up and kissed her on the mouth, Kagome reached to unbutton his fly, she pulled his pants and his boxers over his thighs, releasing his huge erection.

Before she knew it, he was pulling her by her ankles to the edge of the bed. She took hold of his member and guided him toward her.

As he entered her, she let out a gasp he broke through her barrier, he became still letting her get use to him.

His thrusts were slow and deep.

He kept rocking against her, Kagome groaned as the movements became faster and harder each time, until finally they both exploded with pleasure and collapsed, breathless and sweaty on the bed.

Afterward Kagome laid in his arms. "That was better than I could have expected." He said.

"Mmm, I know." she said kissing him on his lips before nodding off.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome woke up the next morning to Naraku sleeping next to her. Kagome smiled as she looked at his sleeping face. She sat up in the bed, tried too anyway, she was sore from last night activities. Naraku was as gentle with her as he could be, but Kagome was still sore.

Naraku awoke and turned his head to face her."Morning." He said

"Morning." She said with a smile.

This was Naraku's first time with a virgin. He really didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She said as she laid her head on his chest."Naraku I." Kagome was cut off as Naraku kissed her, he nibbled on her bottom lip, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Naraku moved his mouth to her neck and sucked on it, causing Kagome to moan.

"Oh, Naraku." She said

Naraku smiled against her neck and licked the side of her face, Naraku lifted Kagome so that she was now straddling him. She placed her hands on his bare chest. She looked into his eyes. Naraku ran circular motions on her bare back.

"You're so beautiful." He said as his hand went lower.

"Naraku we have to stop." She told him.

"Why?" he asked

"My mom, that's why she'll be coming soon to check on us." She told him and rolled off him. Naraku sighed. He sat up in bed and grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"How long are we staying?" Kagome asked him as she put the sheet around her.

"A few weeks." Naraku told her as he stood up.

"But what about Shippo and Kohaku?" she asked him.

"They will be fine."Naraku assured her.

Kagome nodded her head and went into the bathroom to shower, while Kagome showered Naraku picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper that Kagome had showed him earlier.

He now sat down on the bed and waited for Kagome to come out the bathroom. Kagome finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and came out the bathroom.

"Ok. It's all yours." She said.

Naraku stood up and went into the bathroom to shower, Kagome watched as he laid out his toothbrush, his body wash and others items. Naraku turned his head to see Kagome looking at him. He smirked at her, before closing the door in her face.

"I didn't want to look anyway." She said and walked away from the door.

Kagome dried her hair and then preceded to get dressed, She pulled her hair back and put on a green top and a pair of jeans. She changed the sheets and made the bed. She then walked over to her desk and sat down and turned on her computer.

"I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing, Inuyasha would probably hate me if he knew I made love to Naraku." She said as she clicked on her emails and opened them.

"What is Naraku going to do about the jewel when we go back?" she asked.

Naraku came out the bathroom with his boxers on, he watched as Kagome worked on her computer.

"Little one, where do you go every day?" he asked her.

"Well, as I told you in my time girls get an education so when I'm away from you for a few hours I am being taught." She told him.

"And how much longer will you be, being taught?" Naraku asked her as he put his shirt on.

"Not much longer." Kagome told him as she read some more of her emails.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she turned around in her chair to look at him.

"You can ask me anything." He said as he sat down now fully clothed.

"The Shikon jewel, what's going to happen to me once you complete it?"

Naraku eyes widened some he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. "Your mother asked me what were my intentions toward you, so I am going to tell you the same thing I told her." He said and walked over to her.

Kagome's eyes went to the necklace around his neck. She watched the stone glow. Naraku tilted her chin up brown met red.

"I love you Kagome, if you allow me I want to make you my mate and somewhere in the future the mother of my children." Naraku told her.

"Children?" she asked.

"Yes as more than one." He said as he caressed her chin.

"I, didn't know you thought about me this way." She said honestly.

"I know in the past I've did things to make you question me, it was my hatred and jealously for Inuyasha, I was angry that he had another beauty by his side, and how you were always so loyal to him. That time you were all fighting that Snake demon and you were sseparated from all your comrades, and you were corned by that Neko, who do you think it was that saved you?" he asked her.

"You were the one that save me?" she asked surprised.

"I was, after you had fainted I masked my scent and placed you near where Inuyasha and the rest would find you." He said.

"I thought I was a goner, thank you for saving my life." She said and stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Were you also the one that saved me from that man eating plant?" she asked.

"I was, that was when you had a fight with Inuyasha." He said now looking at her.

"Yeah, he had just gotten finished being beat by Sesshoumaru." She said

"Then why did you have the infant cast a spell on me?" she asked him.

Naraku sighed. "He wasn't supposed to put you to deep in a trance, I punished Kagura when she had returned, I'm glad you weren't hurt too bad." He said.

"I thought I was being brought to you, I know if I had came face to face with you at that time I would have begged you for my life." She told him.

"You were supposed to be brought to me, but unfortunately that was not to be." He said

"But to answer your question about the jewel, I will make a wish on it." He told her.

"And you won't kill Sango or the others?" she asked.

"All long as they don't give me a reason too no." Naraku told her.

"Well I guess that's all I can ask for." She said running a hand down his back.

"I promise I won't attack your friends unless I am provoked." Naraku said to her.

Thank you." She said with a smile. "Now lets go down and get something to eat." She said grabbing his hand and walking out the bedroom. Kagome and Naraku walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "You two finally have come down." Mia said to them.

"Yeah we were tired from last night's date." Kagome told her.

"So Naraku, how are you adjusting to our time?" Mia asked as she poured them both glasses of juice.

Mia noticed the way Naraku and Kagome were looking at each other, it was a different look than the previous nights.

"Kagome what do you have planned for the day?" her mom asked as she finished making breakfast.

"I don't know. Naraku what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked.

"I saw a building I believed it was called a museum." Naraku said to Kagome.

"Oh, ok we can go there today." Kagome told him smiling.

After breakfast was over Kagome grabbed her purse, Naraku grabbed the black leather jacket, Kagome had gotten for him and the two left to go, too, the museum.

Kagome and Naraku arrived at the museum and walked inside they walked around looking at different paintings and sculptures.

* * *

"This is unbelievable how is Naraku can hide so easily!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Naraku has always been good at hiding." Miroku said.

"He killed Kikyo, what do you think he's going to do too, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants to use her to collect shards so we know she's not dead and then he did come and Take Shippo for her." Sango said.

"That proves nothing, he could be using Shippo to get her to do what he wants."Inuyasha said.

"So we keep looking, Naraku is bound to slip up." Inuyasha told them as they stopped to rest for the night, After the three had eaten, Inuyasha went off by his self he was sitting on a cliff when he smelt a familiar scent in the air.

Inuyasha took off running. He skidded to a stop when he saw the person sitting on the ground. "K..Kikyo." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Inuyasha." She said as she smiled at him. Inuyasha ran over to her and looked at his first love. "I thought Naraku had killed you." He said.

"He did stab me, but I was healed by two mysterious beings." She told him.

"I'm glad you're still alive." Inuyasha said to her.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked him.

"We're searching for Naraku. He kidnaped Kagome a few weeks ago." He told her.

"I see, then I will accompany you." Kikyo said as she stood up.

Inuyasha smiled at her "I'm glad you're coming." He said taking her hand in his.

"Naraku still wants the last of the jewel shards that is why he has taken her, and after she finds the last shard and grants his wish Naraku will kill her." She said as they started there way back to Sango and Miroku.

"Naraku claims that Kagome gave herself to him so that we would be spared." Inuyasha said.

"And what do you believe?" Kikyo asked him not that she cared Kagome was out of the way now and she would have Inuyasha for herself.

"I believe that Naraku caught her off guard and gave her no choice and now he's making her suffer." He told her.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku went to the museum. It was a showing on the feudal era. Kagome held Naraku's hand as they walked around. "You never knew Midoriko did you?" she asked him.

"No if I had meant her, I would have taken the jewel from her or at least tried too, it was easy to take the jewel from Kikyo." He told her.

"Kikyo hated me because I was with Inuyasha next to Kikyo I always felt so useless, Inuyasha always reminded me of how great an archer she was and how she could always cast spells." She said.

Naraku pulled Kagome to him. "Your ten times the Miko she will ever be and I will train you myself." He told her.

"But how can you train me?" she wondered.

"I have studied many of Miko's since Kikyo's demise fifty years ago." He said as they stood in front of a painting of a Miko dressed in black.

"A dark Miko is the most alluring creature there is." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome heard the lust in his voice. "How about it Kagome?" he asked her as other passed them by.

She turned around and looked at Naraku. "Yes Naraku I want you to train me." She told him and kissed him on his lips she loved this demon and she knew if the one who trained her was the one who knew so much about Miko's she would be fine. Naraku kissed her back yes he would train Kagome she was going to be the mother of his offsprings they would be powerful no one would be able to oppose him.

"Does that mean we're going to cut our visit short?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku looked at her and smiled."Do you want to leave right now?" he asked her.

"Well it's just that I miss Shippo and Kohaku but I know you wanted to stay in my world so I can wait." She told him.

Naraku smiled at her "A few more day's Kagome and then we can go back and you can be with Shippo and Kohaku." He told her as they walked down and looked at more paintings and artifacts.

When Kagome and Naraku were done looking around in the museum, they went to a restaurant and sat down. Where they ordered lunch.

Inuyasha and Kikyo returned to where he left Sango and Miroku. "Kikyo." Both Sango and Miroku said.

"I know what you guys are thinking but it's Kikyo and she's going to help us find Kagome." He said to them.

"Why should we trust her she has never done anything to say or prove that she likes Kagome as I remember she tried to kill Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"That is true but I was under Naraku's spell at the time." She told her.

"We don't want your help but by all means Kikyo go find Naraku so he can you once and for all!" Sango yelled at her.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Sango!"

"What?!, you know she and Kagome don't get along Kagome almost died because you were busy chasing after her!" she yelled at him.

"That's enough both of you!" Miroku said to the two, "This is not helping us put your differences aside for now and focus on finding Kagome." He told them.

Sango looked at Miroku and nodded her head. "You're right Miroku lets go." She said as she picked Kilala up.

Inuyasha started walking in the direction, Kikyo had pointed him in. Sango and Miroku walked for ow letting Kilala rest.

* * *

Shippo and Kohaku played in Naraku's garden Kagura watched from afar she dared not touch them after the beating she had received from Naraku the last time.

She just sat down and watched them tapping her fan against her chin. Watching Shippo being tickled by Kohaku.

* * *

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they walked toward the Eastern lands. "Kikyo are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

" I am fine Inuyasha." She said smiling at him as they walked. "Don't worry Inuyasha we will find Kagome and purge Naraku into hell where he belongs." She said

She purposely led Inuyasha and his group in the opposite direction of Naraku's castle. She knew Naraku wasn't there she could his aura all the time she led the further and further away from the castle.

It was getting dark, Kikyo sat down as did the rest of them as her soul collectors hovered above her.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning." She said to them. "Inuyasha nodded his head while Sango sharpened her sword..

When everyone was asleep Kikyo cast a spell

"I will make you forget all about my worthless reincarnation her said as a blue mist fell on Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

When they would awake in the morning, they would not remember Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Inuyasha was the first to wake up ,he yawned as he stretched his arm and stood up, "What the heck are we doing out here?" he said as his golden eyes shined, He looked over by the tree and saw Kikyo looking at him. "Kikyo!" he said and ran over to her. "Why are you over here and not with the rest of us?" he asks her.

"Inuyasha don't you remember ?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her, "You mean that we're hunting for jewel shards that Naraku stole?" he asked her

"Yes. We are supposed to continue with our search," Kikyo said, standing up.

Inuyasha nodded and walked back over to the group, holding Kikyo's hand. He looked at the others and said, "Hey, get up, we have to go!" The rest of the group started awake and asked what was wrong. "We have to go find Naraku and the jewel!" Inuyasha huffed. "Oh, right!" Sango said, standing up and stretching.

: Miroku yawned as well,"That was a nice rest but Inuyasha how are we suppose to find him, I mean Naraku is good at hiding his castle." Miroku says to him.

"We have Kikyo she'll be able to sense the jewels that he has." Inuyasha tells him. "Yes I do but Naraku has a dark priestess on his side so we may end up having to kill her." Kikyo says to them.

"What? Who is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's an apprentice as I hear, but she is still dangerous and should be treated with care. Do not believe anything she says, because that is one of her main talents. Deception," Kikyo said, looking at the group.

"Hmm so why have we never heard or seen her before?"Sango asked her.

"Naraku keeps her hidden I only seen her once and she dresses very strangely" she says anyway let's go, maybe we will find a shard." she says to them.

."But doesn't Naraku have them all?" Miroku said.

"All but those in Koga's legs.' Inuyasha says.

Kikyo stopped walking she had forgot about the wolf. "For now lets keep heading east." she says

Inuyasha nodded and the group followed close behind. Inuyasha kept sniffing the air, thinking, 'Why do I feel like something's not right?' Kikyo looked at him and when she saw the confused look on his face, she said, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He snapped out of his reverie and said, "Nothing. I'm fine." Kikyo nodded as they continued.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were currently in her bedroom She was sitting on the bed while he was looking out the window. "Naraku do you think Shippo and Kohaku are okay?" she asks him. "They're fine Kagome not only are they protected by a barrier but Kagura knows better than to let anything happen to them." he tells her.

Kagome nodded and stood up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his back. She breathed in his scent deeply, feeling him relax as she held him. He turned around in her arms and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as she replaced her arms around his neck. Naraku leaned in and kissed her and after drawing away, she said, "I love you." "

I know," Naraku said, smirking. She giggled and rested her head on his, looking out the window. Naraku set her down on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Just a couple of more days, then we'll be back home."

: There was a knock at her bedroom door."What Sota?" she asked. The 15 year old walked in the room. "Hey Naraku why don't you join me downstairs and play some games while Kagome shaves her hairy legs." He said with a smirk.

Kagome got out of Naraku's embrace and marched over to Souta and hit him on his head. "My legs aren't hairy!" she yelled

"Are too!" Souta yelled back, laughing as he ran away, Kagome following after him with a shoe in her hand, saying, "You better go faster, because once I get a hold of you, you'll be sore for a year!"

Naraku chuckled as he walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, watching the two run around the house. When they passed the couch, Naraku grabbed Kagome and pulled her over the back, sitting her on his lap.

"I'll kill him!" Kagome said, throwing her shoe at Souta's head, missing completely and making it go out the window, only to hit some poor person in the head.

"Kagome why are you letting his words affect you?" Naraku asked her as he ran his hand up and down her smooth legs, and kissed her on her neck.

"Must you kiss her?" Sota asked.

"Sorry Souta I am in love with her." he told the teen

. Souta smiled, "You really like her?" he asked as he walked over to the couple.

"Yes I do.' Naraku says to him as Kagome continued to glare at him.

"And Kagome likes you, right?" Souta asked.

"Yes, I do," Kagome growled, reaching for her other shoe. Naraku grabbed her hand and started to kiss it, her wrist as well. "Calm down, he's just, how do you say it, 'jealous?'" Naraku said, looking at Kagome. Souta blushed and yelled,

"I am so not jealous!"

"Yes you are! You're jealous you don't have a guy like Naraku, or should I say, a girl like Naraku?" Kagome said, laughing. Souta's face went even redder as he ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome sighed after Souta went upstairs, "He's a pain he was so nicer when he wasn't a teen." she tells him.

"Hmm, I'm sure he'll feel better once he finds a girlfriend.' Naraku tells her.

" Hey I was thinking when we go back can we go and see Inuyasha and the others so that they know that I am okay?" she asks him.

Naraku growled, he didn't mine Sango or Miroku it was the loud mouthed hanyou.

: "I'll think about it," Naraku said. Kagome nodded and leaned back, resting her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep. Naraku smirked and kissed the top of her head as he picked her up and walked upstairs to her room, laying down on the bed with her still in his arms.

While Kagome slept Naraku took the almost completed jewel out and looked at it, he smirked he was going to pay Koga a visit once they got back and Kagome was safely back in the castle with Kohaku and Shippo.

Kikyo was standing by the stream now watching the fish as they swam. "Kikyo you want to take a bath with me?" Sango asked her

"No thanks, Sango. I'll take one later," Kikyo said icily, not looking at the huntress. Sango shrugged and went off on her own, heading to the hotspring, Kilala trotting after her a few minutes later.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo after Sango left and stood beside her. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha. "Everything is great." she says to him as she takes his hand in hers. Kikyo now had Inuyasha to her self she looked at the beads on his neck and removed it with her free hand. "You no longer need these." she says with a smile

"Where did I get them in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"I had to put them on you because you were trying to kill me," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he whispered, "I...did?"

"Yes, but it's alright now, you don't need them anymore," Kikyo said, smiling.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she stretched quickly and felt her left fist make contact with something, making someone grunt in pain. She gasped and sat up, looking behind her to see Naraku. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome squealed as he sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"It's fine, I'm just glad it was my jaw." he tells her as he swung his legs over the bed and looked outside the sun had set. "Did you have a nice nap?" Naraku asked her. "Yeah I did, I'm take a shower and then we can eat." Kagome tells him and kisses him on his lips before going into the bathroom and started the shower

'She actually hits hard.' Naraku thought, flexing his jaw. When Kagome was done, she walked out of the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top before walking out of the bathroom just as her mom called, "Kagome, Naraku, dinner's ready!" "Ok, mom!" Kagome called back as she grasped Naraku's hand and walked down the stairs with him.

Souta was already downstairs and sitting at the table. "Hey sis ." he said with a grin, "Hey mom can I go out?"Souta asked.

Mia looked at her son."And where would you be going?"she asked him as she put hot steaming, rice, in a bowl on the table along with some fish and vegetables.

"Just to hang out with some of my friends." he told her.

"Alright, but not until after dinner," Mia said, setting food down in front of Kagome and Naraku as well. "Thanks, mom," Kagome said.

"Thank you, Mia," Naraku said, inclining his head.

"Cool, thanks mom!" Souta said, starting to eat. A few minutes later, Kagome, Naraku, and Mia did the same. As soon as he was done, Souta was up and putting his shoes on by the door. "Don't be out too late!" Mia called as he ran out the door.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the night?" She asked them.

"Mm just some reading we might go out in the back." Kagome told her.

"I have to start packing soon since we'll be going back." Kagome told her.

"Oh well would you like me to make some food so you can take it with you?" Mia asked her. Kagome looked at Naraku. "Would that be okay with you?" she asked him. "It's fine." he said

: "Then that would be awesome mom, thanks," Kagome said, smiling at her mom.

"No problem, honey," Mia said, standing up and taking the dishes

. Kagome and Naraku stood up and walked outside after Kagome grabbed a book from a nearby shelf. When they got outside, the two walked over to the tree of ages and Kagome felt a sudden pang in her chest as she thought, 'Inuyasha...' She touched the spot where he was spelled, forgetting for a moment that Naraku was right there.

"Something wrong?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome turned to look at him and hugged him. "No nothing is wrong I was just thinking that's all." she said to him.

Naraku nodded his head and kissed her atop of hers. "You know I was thinking about your friends while you slept and I can handle you seeing them." he says

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking up. Naraku nodded his head, saying, "When we get back, the first thing we'll do is go find them, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Naraku," Kagome said, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him on his lips. Naraku picked her up and jumped into the tree, sitting on one of the top branches.

: Two days had passed it was time to go back. Kagome was downstairs in the kitchen putting the food in her bag her mom had made plenty of food for all Kagome's friends.

Naraku was in the living room talking to Souta. "Come on Naraku why can't I go?" he asked. I'm the same age Kagome was when she first went over there." he says to him.

"Because, it is no place for you. You have not had experience over there," Naraku said, leaning back.

"So? I can learn!" Souta said, crossing his arms.

"Souta, don't make me come in there!" Kagome said.

Souta glared from Naraku to Kagome and yelled, "I can't do anything with you, can I?" He then ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door. Kagome sighed and looked at her mom, who had her eyebrow raised at her. "What? The feudal era is NO place for Souta, mom. I've had experience there, so that's different," Kagome said.

"But you had no idea what you were doing when you first went there, did you?" Mia said before walking out of the kitchen to let Kagome think about what she said.

Naraku looked at Kagome and then up at the stairs where the young teen had went. "Maybe we should let him come he's around Kohaku's age." Naraku says to her.

"If you're okay with this Naraku, just promise me he won't be in any danger." she said to him.

Naraku sighed I promise he'll be taken care of." he says and smiles at her. Go ahead and tell him." Naraku tells her

Kagome sighed and walked upstairs to her brother's room, knocking on the door. "Go away!" Souta said. "Souta, let me in," Kagome said. "

No!" Souta said, throwing a pillow at the door. Kagome walked in anyway and said, "I just wanted to tell you to pack your things, because you're coming. But, if you don't want to..." Kagome said, trailing off and starting to walk out the door. "No, give me five minutes!"Souta said, jumping off of his bed.

Kagome smirked and went back down, he'll be down in a few minutes she said to Naraku.

Naraku nodded his head and took the bag filled with food in his hand. Kagome grabbed the lighter bag and Souta came down a few minutes later."Okay let's go!" he says with a smile

Kagome nodded and the three walked out to the well house and walked inside after saying goodbye to Mia. "Alright, Souta, hold on to me," Kagome said as Naraku took her into her arms and Souta got onto his back. Souta grabbed her shirt and the three jumped in, the blue light engulfing them .They appeared on the other side and they climbed out the well. "Wow it smells so much cleaner here." Souta tells them as he looks around the forests.

Naraku helped Kagome out the well. "Yeah it is." Kagome says to her brother.

"We should get going so we can find Inuyasha." Naraku tells them both.

"Why? I thought you guys were enemies," Souta said, looking up at Naraku. "We are, but Kagome wants to see them, so that's where we are going," Naraku said, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled up at him and squeezed her arm a little, which was wrapped around his own waist. "Thank you, Naraku," Kagome said.

"Your welcome," Naraku replied. "Let's go. And Souta, stay close. You don't know what kind of other demons are out there," Kagome said. Souta nodded as he walked next to his sister, looking at the scenery as they walked.

"So are there any hot chicks?" Souta asks. Naraku looked at him, I suppose depends on what you're looking for." Naraku says to him as he and Kagome keep walking to they made it east and decided to take a break. Inuyasha stopped eating his fish. "I Smell Naraku and he's close by!" he growls and gets up from the ground

'Great.' Kikyo thought, also standing. The rest of the group stood as well, dousing the fire before starting off. Naraku stopped walking. Kagome saw a minute later and looked back at him, saying, "Is something wrong?"

"Inuyasha's coming. Come on," Naraku said, pulling her and Kohaku towards him before placing his barrier around the three of them. A few minutes later, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stepped into the light, Kikyo standing beside Inuyasha.

"Naraku you finally show yore face with your dark miko, whose the boy?"Inuyasha asks him. "Dark miko?" Kagome asks, Inuyasha did you hit your head?" Kagome asks him as she looks at Kikyo.

Kikyo smirks at her, Don't act innocent Kagome I know you're a dark miko whose corrupting the jewel." she says

"Kikyo, what did you do to him?" Kagome asked, confusion and hurt showing in her eyes. "I didn't do anything. Why don't you give us the jewel and go about your way, in hell," Kikyo said, smirking. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a container of freshly cooked ramen, opening it and saying, "Inuyasha, I brought you your favorite. Don't you want it?"

"Wench , Kikyo said you would act like you know me!" he growled at her. NAraku narrowed his eyes at Kikyo then smirked,"Well done Kikyo, you have the hanyou on your side, but I still have the jewel, I never thought you be so desperate as to cast a spell to get Inuyasha.' he says.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at his words, not really listening to Kikyo and Naraku. She tilted her head down, letting her bangs cover her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She then looked up and looked from Sango and Miroku, saying, "Sango, Miroku? Please tell me you know me."

"Do not try your tricks on us, Miko!" Sango growled, glaring at her once best friend. Kagome fell to her knees, dropping the now closed container of ramen, as well as her other stuff.

Souta glared at Inuyasha ." You bastard how can you act like you don't know her Inuyasha after all the times you spent at our house?!" he yells. Inuyasha turned to look at him, I don't know you kid or her!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku got down on his knees and comforted Kagome. "Kagome it's a spell you know the fool would never act this way toward you." Naraku says as he glares at Kikyo

: Kagome could feel her heart shatter when she looked up and saw the hate in Inuyasha's eyes. She grabbed her chest as she whispered, "It hurts to see you like this, Inuyasha. What am I supposed to do?" "Nothing. We will find a way to help him, if that is what you want," Naraku replied, helping her stand up. She never took her eyes off of Inuyasha as he did so.

"Don't you remember Shippou?" She asked.

"Who is Shippou?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome closed her eyes and looked down, saying, "You HAVE forgotten." She then looked at Kikyo and tried to lunge forward, screaming, "I'll kill you, you bitch! What did you do to him!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She was pulled back by Naraku and he pulled her to his chest, where she buried her face into his clothes and broke down

Naraku ran his hand through Kagome's hair." Hand over the jewel Naraku!" Inuyasha yells.

"You should know by now Inuyasha I won't hand anything over to you, and Kikyo next time we meet I will kill you once and for all!" he tells her and releases his miasma and vanishes with Kagome and Souta When they returned to their castle, when Naraku let Kagome go, she said, "I'm sorry. Will you please show Kohaku to his room for me?" "Of course," Naraku said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and turned around with her bag on her shoulders, and ran into the castle. "Kagome..." Souta said, starting to go after her. Naraku placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Leave her be for a while. I'll check on her later." After a moment, Souta nodded and followed Naraku into the castle. Kagome ran to her room and opened the door, closing it and locking it behind her, forgetting that Shippou was in the room. She ran over, dropping her bag on the floor, and laid down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her body as she sobbed.

"Momma what's wrong?"Shippo asked her as he got under the covers with her.

"Oh Shippo!" She cried harder. Kohaku walked into the room seeing Naraku and Souta."Oh master you have returned who is this?" he asks him, both boys were the same height except Kohaku was 16 where Souta was 15.

"He is Kagome's younger brother and will be staying with us, tell me what has gone on while I was away?" Naraku asks him

"Not much, master. Just that some demons were in the area, but I took care of them for you," Kohaku said. "Good, thank you Kohaku. Now, will you show Souta to his room, please? I'm going to go check on Kagome," Naraku said, looking at the two boys.

"Yes, master. Right this way, Souta," Kohaku said. "Tell her I said it's ok, alright?" Souta asked, looking at him. "I will, don't worry," Naraku said.

Souta nodded and followed Kohaku down the hall, leaving Naraku behind. Naraku walked down the halls to Kagome's room and he could hear her crying, and Shippou was trying to ask her what was wrong. He knocked on the door. "Kagome?" He asked. A minute later, the lock clicked and Shippou opened the door.

Naraku walked in the room and closed the door behind him." Kagome I will take care of Kikyo ,and get your friends from under her spell.' NAraku tells her as he walks over to the bed and sits down on it.

"Well make sure you do it right this time!" she yells at him

: Naraku nodded and looked at Shippou, saying, "Go play for a little while, Shippou. I want to talk to your mother." Shippou nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Naraku laid down beside Kagome and pulled her towards him, letting her cry into his chest again. "Kagome, I swear to you, I'll do it right this time. I'll make sure there isn't a piece of her left," Naraku said, resting his chin on her head as she continued to cry Naraku needed to pay a visit to Koga the wolf had two of his shards. "Kagome try to forget about her and think about the babies we will have someday." Naraku says to her.

Kagome growls and sits up. "You bastard how can you think of that at a time like this!?"

Before Naraku could say anything else, Kagome walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She then walked outside and sat in the garden, on one of the benches. She rested er face in her ands and took a deep breath. 'Why does this always happen? Either one way or another, my heart is broken.' She thought, taking a shaky breath. Naraku was watching her out of her window, and he said, "Kagome, I'll do it right this time."

: Naraku went and checked on Souta and Kohaku after seeing the two were okay he put Kohaku once again in charge and left to go and find Koga he left quickly and headed to the north where he would find the wolf prince he hid his scent as he saw Koga sitting by him self sitting in the sun.

Naraku landed softly behind the unsuspecting wolf and put a barrier around himself before saying, "Hello, Koga." Koga jumped up and turned around, pulling out his sword, growling, "Naraku! What are you doing here?

" I need you're jewel shards," Naraku said.

: "Like hell I'll give them to you!" he growled. Naraku smirked."We can do this the easy way Koga hand them over and you live, If I have to take them I can't promise you'll be alive, you know I don't mind shedding blood to get what I want." he reminds him

Koga was about to say more, when the breeze changed, and Naraku's scent was blown towards him. He could smell Kagome's scent, and he growled, "Where is Kagome?" "She's at my castle, sitting in the garden," Naraku replied, smirking.

"What did you do to her?" Koga asked, resisting the urge to step forward.

"I didn't do anything. She came of her own accord. We are, as she says, 'a couple.' And she is very good," Naraku said.

"Why you bastard I'll kill you!" he growled and charged at the barrier only to get knocked down. Naraku laughed at him, fool you still don't get it didn't being on the mountain teach you anything?!" Naraku asked him.

"Kagome doesn't belong with you!"" Koga yells

"But she will be when she's ready," Naraku said before suddenly lashing out a tentacle and striking both of Koga's legs, the jewel shards flying out into the air, glinting in the sun, before landing in Naraku's outstretched palm, his hand closing on them. Koga yelled in pain as it hit him full force in both legs. "Now I will take my leave. Farewell, wolf," Naraku said, his miasma cloud surrounding him and flying back towards the castle."Damn him!" Koga yelled as he looked at his bleeding legs,"Kagome! he yelled . Naraku came back and put the two pieces with the now almost completed jewel he knew Kohaku had one and so did Kagome, but he had grown fond of the boy could he really take the shard from him. Naraku growled he hated having emotions:


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome was in the kitchen now with Cho helping her make lunch for everyone. "So mistress how was your trip with Master Naraku?" She asked.  
"It was great he met my family and some of my friends." Kagome tells her as she chops up some potatoes for lunch.  
"Well that's great I know you may not know it but Naraku seems more happy with you being here, he was colder especially when the dead miko was here." she says.  
Kagome stopped chopping. "Kikyo was here, he never mentioned that." Kagome says as she looks up from cutting and then goes back to cutting the potatoes when Cho wasn't looking, Kagome put some spices into the dish and mixed it together Cho finished the fish and placed it on the table. Shippo, Souta and Kohaku came running into the room and sat down at the table.  
"Hey boys we'll be eating shortly." Kagome tells them as Naraku walks into the room and sits at the head of the table.  
"Hey Naraku I made some of the dishes we had in my time." Kagome says to him as she walks over to the table with the bowl of cooked potatoes and placed them down and kissed Naraku atop his head before sitting down beside him.  
"Thank you Kagome."He says to her.

Kagome poured the tea for everyone and then handed the food to Naraku first she watched as he dished out the potatoes on to his plate, Kagome took the bowl from Naraku and gave Kohaku, Souta and Shippo a small portion after all the food was on the plates Kagome and them began eating. Naraku started with the potatoes and was eating them loving the taste of them till he felt a bit of heat hit his mouth. "This is hot." Naraku says to her and reached for the tea cup and takes it from him. "Burns does it?" she asked him.  
"Uh oh." Shippo said knowing that tone it was the same his mama used when she got ready to sit Inuyasha.  
"Yes it burns now give me the tea!" Naraku tells her.  
"No!, how dare you bring Kikyo into this palace and not tell me!" Kagome yelled at Naraku.  
Naraku was a bit confused. "Kikyo I haven't had kikyo in this palace I thought the bitch was dead!" Naraku growled.  
"You never had her in your palace?" Kagome asked him as she held the tea out of his reach.  
"In my old home yes and we didn't do anything." Naraku says to her."Where did you get this information that Kikyo was ever in my home?" he asks Kagome.  
Kagome placed the tea back on the table and Naraku grabbed it and drank it down.  
"I am sorry." Kagome tells him and kisses Naraku on his lips.  
Naraku sighed. "Kagome you have no reason to be jealous of her she and I whatever there might have been for us died in that cave 50 years ago, you're the future you're the one I want to have kids with." he says to her.  
"Can we be excused if you two are going to get all kissy, kissy?" Shippo asked them.  
Kohaku smiled he didn't have all his memories back but he had enough to know what was going on and who everyone in the castle was.  
"Yes go ahead you three . "Kagome says to them, the two boys got up and left and Kagome placed her hands over her face.  
"I promised myself that I wouldn't be jealous anymore." Kagome says to him.  
"You're a female and you see Kikyo as your competition but all I see is you, you're not cold and heartless nor would you cast a spell on others to just get what you want." Naraku says to her.  
Kagome nodded her head and placed her hands on the table. "I just whenever I hear that name it makes me so angry, how she can manipulate all of them I could see her doing that to Inuyasha, but Sango and Miroku as well that's unforgivable!" Kagome tells him.  
Naraku took Kagome's hand in his."Then come let me train you Kagome I will make you ten times stronger than Kikyo the mother of my children will be strong and a force to be reckoned with I will have all demon at your feet cowering in fear." he tells her.  
Kagome looked at him,"But I am not good with arrows I miss the mark most of the time." Kagome says to him.  
"Yes I know." Naraku says to her and clears his throat and stood up from the table and walked out the room expecting Kagome to follow him. Kagome stood up and sighed as she followed Naraku out the room and out to the castle grounds. A long black and blue arrow appeared in Naraku's hand along with arrows that were infused with his misama.  
Naraku walked over to Kagome and handed her the bow and arrows along with her blue quiver.  
Kagome took it from Naraku and looked at it. Naraku waved his hand over the grounds and targets were there for Kagome to practice on. "Now I want you to clear your mind think only of me Kagome and what would you do if I or our children were in danger." Naraku said as he stood next to her.  
Kagome nodded her head and took a arrow out and placed it in her bow she pulled her arm back as her eyes stayed on the target. She then released the arrow and watched as the arrow flew to the target hit but not in the center.  
"Very good but not good enough." Naraku says to her as he walks up behind her and places his hands on Kagome's hips Kagome gasped as Naraku placed his hands on her hips. "If you hit them dead on I will give more pleasure that I know you crave." Naraku tells her.  
Kagome bit her bottom lip."Mm Naraku, that's not fair." she says to him  
"Oh it's very fair my miko." he tells her and steps away from Kagome. "If you want my dick in your pussy than you w ill hit the mark." he tells Kagome and walks away from her and stands back to see if she would do it.  
Kagome's skin was tingling now her pussy was getting wet just thinking about the powerful demon taking her over and over agin till she couldn't move or speak her heart bet sped up and her shaky hands reached behind her back and took another arrow out and placed it in her bow and pulled the arrow back and let it go. Kagome opened her eyes as it made a swishing sound and then a thud as it landed on the target in the center.  
Kagome smiled to herself as she saw the arrow. "Keep going one arrow does not mean I will fuck you." he tells her.  
Kagome growled and took out another arrow and moved to another target that was 20ft away she did the same and hit the mark and kept doing this until she took a break and went and gathered the arrows and put them back in her quiver she then walked over to Naraku placing her hand on her hip.  
Naraku smirked and looked up at Kagome with his crimson eyes."Yes dear?" Naraku asked her with a grin on his face  
"Don't you owe me something?" Kagome asks him.  
"Not that I can think of." he says to her.  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and straddled Naraku placing her hands on his shoulders. "You said if I hit the mark you would give me pleasure." Kagome said to him and leaned in and licked the shell of his ear.  
Naraku felt his penis come alive. "Mm, did I?" he asked as he moved his hands over her curvy body moving his hands to her round plump bottom where he gave it a nice squeeze he pulled Kagome's kimono up over her hips he smirked when he found her bottom was bare. Naraku picked Kagome up making her wrap her legs around his waist and took Kagome back inside the castle as he captured Kagome's mouth with his own kissing her plunging his tongue in her mouth. Kagome kissed him back as she moved her hands through his thick wavy hair. Naraku made it to their bedroom and the two fell onto the bed with Naraku on top of Kagome his hair made a curtain around them as he broke the kiss and and undid her kimono he used his hot mouth and trailed kisses down her pale neck he moved to the side of her neck where his mating mark would soon go and licked it. Kagome arched her back.  
Naraku moved his mouth to her full breasts and took one into his mouth sucking on it while his hand massaged the other.  
"Naraku suck me, that feels so good." she tells him as her cheeks had a pink tint to them.  
Naraku let her nipple go with a popping sound and did the same with her other breast as his hand moved down to in between her legs where his fingers found her wet pussy and began moving in and out of her. "Ah Naraku!" Kagome called out as his long finger moved in and out of her. "Who do you belong to?" he asked her as his fangs peeked out over his lips.  
"I belong to you!" she tells him as her body enjoys the pleasure from just his finger. Naraku smirked as he kept pumping his finger in her wet cunt. He took his finger out and Kagome whimpered from the loss of his finger Naraku sat up and licked his finger he then took his own robe off and threw it to the floor and then moved down to Kagome's body in between her legs. He spread her pale thighs and spread her pussy lips and his mouth descended on her and began eating her out he took her pearl into his mouth and sucked on it earning moans and fingers pulling on his hair. Kagome tasted s o sweet better than anything he ever tasted his cock was nice and hard now , Kagome climaxed over and over again before Naraku took his mouth away and sat up licking his lips.  
Kagome sat up and got on her hands and knees and kissed Naraku on his chest kissing her way down his tone stomach, Kagome moved to between his legs and Took one of his balls and sucked on it causing the dark lord to growl softly as she did this, Naraku couldn't take it anymore and pushed Kagome back down on the bed. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her groaning in pleasure at how tight she still was. "My bitch!" he said as his hips moved with each trust. Kagome moved her body with him clawing at his back as he went as deep as he could .all that could be heard from the bedroom was grunts and moans as the two made love.  
Kagome's hair was now sticking to her face Kagome lifted her body up and kissed Naraku on his lips as he pounded down into her, Kagome rubbed her breasts against his chest as his thick cock moved in and out of her  
"Kagome." Naraku says to her as he pulls her close to his body spilling his seed into her.  
The two now laid on the bed with their legs entangled, Kagome was snuggled into his chest. "That was wonderful." she says to him.  
Naraku kissed her on her lips. "Next time we're going to kick up the training." he says to her before closing his eyes as did Kagome to get a brief nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Naraku awoke to the sound of children laughing he quickly sat up in the bed and looked around, Kagome was still asleep, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead he then got out the bed and pulled his robe on he tied it and walked out the bedroom and down the hall he followed the sound of the children's laughter and walked outside and saw Kohaku, Souta, Shippo and Kanna playing around he raised an eyebrow seeing Kanna playing along with the boys. Naraku heard Kanna laugh and smile she had a sweet laugh. Naraku leaned against the wall watching them play it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to use Kohaku anymore, Kagome wouldn't allow it.  
Shippo looked over and saw Naraku and ran over to him."Where's Kagome?" He asks him. Naraku looked down at the kt."She is still resting."Naraku tells him and walks beside him and sits down on the steps. "So are you and Kagome going to be together forever?" Shippo asks him  
"Yes after everything is settled with Inuyasha and the others are dealt with Kagome and I will start a family."Naraku tells him  
"Oh so then you will be my daddy and Kohaku and I will be brothers and Kanna and Kagura will be my sisters?" Shippo asked him.  
Naraku looked at Shippo "So you don't mind me being your father?"he asked Shippo  
"I did at first but I see how much she loves you and you're way more mature than Inuyasha will ever be."Shippo tells him.  
Naraku nodded his head hearing this from the kit, it was good to know so he could tell this to Kagome.  
Kagome woke up and groaned in pain she was sore from sex and archery training, she sat up in bed and saw that Naraku wasn't in the bedroom, she pulled the hair back from her face and gave a small smile as she looked around the bedroom, she pulled the covers back and got out the bed and grabbed her own robe and tied it around her body and walked out the bedroom and down to the private springs and removed her robe and steeped inside the springs and sighed in contentment it felt so good against her aching muscles she wondered where Naraku was but for now she would be happy and enjoy the quite. Cho was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone she smiled when she had peeked in on her master with the kids he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kagome washed her hair with her shampoo and her body she used the chocolate scented one that Naraku loved she never thought that she would be in love with Naraku, be making love to Naraku making future plans with him, Kagome lifted her tan leg up as the water dripped off her well-toned leg, she hummed to herself as she enjoyed her girl time.  
Naraku came back into the castle with, Kohaku, Souta, Kanna and Shippo and went into the dinning hall where food was just being placed. "Where's Kagome?" Souta asked.  
"I believe she's taking a bath." Cho tells him  
"Oh well then we better eat when Kagome takes a bath she doesn't come out for hours." Souta tells them.  
"Hmm you four start eating I am going to go and find Kagome." Naraku tells them and walks out the room and down the long hall to find Kagome. Naraku stopped at the door of the spring he heard Kagome humming a sweet tune. He placed his hand on the door and slid it open and walked in closing the door behind him Kagome still hadn't noticed or felt his aura. "My what a lovely sight of my little Miko." Naraku says to her.  
Kagome turned her head and looked over at Naraku and smiled. "Hi." Kagome s aid to him as she turned around and placed her arms on the top of the spring placing her chin atop her arms hiding her breasts.  
Naraku walked over to the springs and leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Kagome kissed him back placing her hands on both sides of his face giving Naraku a nice view of her breasts. Naraku broke the kiss and looked down at Kagome." You look so beautiful like a nymph." He says to her.  
"Mm well I was sore from the training that you had put me through." Kagome says to him.  
"Well you better get use to it because you're going to do more of that today after breakfast."Naraku tells her  
Kagome pouted and moved away from him. "Fine!" she said with a huff and stood up and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and stepped out the spring and walked pass Naraku out of the room and back down the hall to put on her clothes Naraku picked up her discarded robe and followed her into the bedroom Kagome changed into a pair of short shorts that barely covered her well rounded ass, she then put on a pink tank top with no bra on Naraku growled softly as the beauty before him she was making him hard he felt like pounding into her right this minute but he had learned to control himself with her and would wait till after she trained plus he didn't want the kids to come running into the room wondering what was keeping them so long. Kagome pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked at Naraku. "Come on let's go." She said taking Naraku's hand making him drop the robe and follow her out the room down to the dinning hall where the kids were.  
"Kagome." Souta said to her as he was eating.  
"Mama!" Shippo said happily.  
"Good morning." Kagome says to them with a smile on her face as she walked over and took her seat, Naraku took his seat as well and began eating as his red eyes roamed over Kagome's curvy body. "Mama can. We play today?" Shippo asked her.

"I am sorry Shippo but I have to practice my training maybe this afternoon okay?" Kagome asked him

"Okay I'll just play with Souta, Kohaku and Kanna." He tells her.  
Kagome smiled at him as she ate her breakfast, she smirked as she looked at Naraku out the corner of her eye.  
"Yes we want Kagome to be strong so she can face Kikyo in the final battle." Naraku tells them.  
"Yep I have to save Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha."Kagome says with a smile on her face as she drinks her tea."Mmm so good."Kagome says as she wipes her mouth. "Thank you for the delicious breakfast Cho." Kagome says to her

"You're welcome Kagome." Cho says with a smile.  
"Okay come on Naraku I need to practice." Kagome says to him standing up. Naraku finished his tea and walked out the room following her the two walked outside where the targets were back up and Kagome looked around seeing they were farther apart she also saw her arrows laying beside one of the targets Kagome walked over to them and picked them up.  
"Today I want you to shoot the targets but to make it more interesting. You will have a blindfold."Naraku tells her.  
Kagome nodded and walked over to Naraku and placed her hands on her hips Naraku took silk red blindfold and walked around her and placed it over her eyes and tied it in a tight knot so it couldn't slip off. He then turned her around to where the targets were. "Now this will come in handy in case Kikyo decides to use her spells."Naraku tells her and smacks her on her ass earning a yelp from her.

Kagome took an arrow out of her quiver and placed it in her bow. "Now just relax." Naraku tells her and moves away from Kagome he would now see how good Kagome was as a Miko. Kagome took a deep breath and closed out everything but the targets she could no longer hear Naraku's voice. She pulled back her arm and let the arrow go, she heard a thud sound and continued to hit the arrows.  
Naraku watched from his place on the steps resting one hand over his knee as he watched the sweat glisten on Kagome's skin. He licked, his once dry lips at the site before him.  
Kagome grunted as she let another arrow fly her heartbeat sped up as she shot the sacred arrows. Her shorts were now sticking to her skin as the sun beat down on her she raised her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow. Kagome took out another arrow and hit the last target. Naraku got up and walked over to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Very good."Naraku says to her and unties the blindfold  
Kagome blinked her eyes and then looked at the targets she had hit a bull's eye on five of the sixteen.  
"I did it!" Kagome said to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him on his lips. Naraku smiled as his hands went to her bottom and squeezed it as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"You're doing very well."Naraku tells her after he broke the kiss. Kagome kissed Naraku on his neck. "Naraku we're going to have to find the last shards."Kagome says to him.  
"Yes I know are you ready for that?" He asks her.  
"I have no choice but to be ready. I have to stop that clay bitch!"Kagome tells him with hate in her voice.  
"Yes she needs to pay."Naraku agrees and lets Kagome slid Down his body.  
"I want you to retrieve your arrows and then you're going to shoot again." Naraku says to her.  
"All right."Kagome tells him and goes to get her arrows out.  


* * *

Kikyo watched as Sango and Miroku gathered firewood, there was nothing she could do about Miroku's wind tunnel but it didn't matter to her if Naraku killed the monk he was just a pawn in the scheme of things, she knew Naraku was going to use every trick in the book but her being the stronger of the two Miko's she would bring Kagome down and get the rest of her soul and send Naraku to hell.

**AN: Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks had gone by since Kagome began to really practice for each time she got it right Naraku would reward her she was sitting on the steps right now thinking about her friends. "Why did Kikyo have to bring you guys into this?" she questioned as she rested looking up at the dark sky.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Naraku asks her as he sits down beside her on the steps.  
"Considering what's going on I'm fine, I just wish Kikyo had kept this between us."Kagome tells him.  
"I know you do but there is nothing we can do about that now but to get you in fighting form so you can beat her." Naraku says to her.  
"What if I can't?, I was always told I was just her copy or I am not as good as she is." She says to him.  
"But I know that you're Kagome." Naraku tells her and turns her face toward him. "In fact your ten times better than her, you see my heart no longer aches for Kikyo, but for you." Naraku tells her.  
Kagome smiled hearing that and kissed Naraku on his lips, as she ran her hand through his hair. Naraku sucked on Kagome's tongue. Naraku pulled Kagome down on top of him feeling her breasts rub against his chest. Naraku rubbed Kagome's back as her body melted into his.  
Naraku regrettably stopped kissing Kagome. "We have to stop. You need to practice." He tells her.  
Kagome looked up at him, her now swollen kissable lips. Kagome cheeks were reddened as she sat up. "Naraku don't you want me, don't you want to get me in your bed and have hot wild sex with me?" Kagome says to him.  
Naraku growled at her. "Damn Temptress." He says to her.  
Kagome slid off of Naraku and stood up and straightens out her kimono, she then bent down and grabbed her bow and arrows showing him her round plump bottom. Naraku glared at his mate and stood up. "I am going back inside where the kids are."He tells her.

"Okay."Kagome tells him and walks down the steps and goes back to shooting her arrows.  


* * *

Kikyo sat by a tree as her soul collectors came to her with souls filling her body with life.  
Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and sat down beside her. "Kikyo we should get going we have to defeat Naraku and that dark Miko." He says to her.

"Kagome, we will find her soon don't worry it's only a matter of time before we meet." Kikyo says to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha nodded his head and took Kikyo's hand in his. "When this is over Kikyo, I want you to stay with me at the village." Inuyasha says to her.  
"I'd love that just me and you." Kikyo tells him and leans in and kisses Inuyasha on his lips. Inuyasha closes his golden eyes as he kisses her back. Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha was falling for her once again.  
Sango and Miroku were sitting by the river. "Hey Miroku do you think we'll be able to kill this Dark Miko Kagome?" Sango asks.  
"Of course we will. We'll defeat her and Naraku once and for all." Miroku says with confidence.  
"Don't get too cocky you know how tricky Naraku can be." Sango reminds him.  
"I know but once this is over I can be free of his curse and you and I can get married and stat a family of our own." Miroku tells Sango.  
Sango smiled and took his hand in hers. "I love you Miroku." She says and kisses Miroku on his cheek.  


* * *

  
Naraku watched from his bedroom in Kanna's mirror looking at the four, he glared each time he looked at Kikyo how he wanted to see her bleed even if he killed her now all she would do is crack since she was just clay and bones, but it would still be fun to crush her beneath his feet once and for all, he just had to make sure Kagome was trained enough. Kagura walked into the bedroom and leaned against the wall. "Seems Kagome is really working hard to please you."Kagura says to her master.  
Naraku turned his head to look at her. "Yes if only all of you wanted to please me." He says.  
"Kagome is young and foolish, how can she not want to please the demon who took her innocence." She says.  
Naraku eyes flashed and he stood up quicker than Kagura could run, Naraku had her by her throat. "You foolish woman have you forgotten who I am?!" Naraku growled in her face.  
Kagura shivered with fear. "I'm sorry."She chocked out.  
Naraku dropped Kagura to the floor and kicked her in the side. "Get out my sight!" he tells her.  
Kagura held her side and quickly ran out the room and to her own. "I hate him!" she cried, she would never be free of Naraku and Sesshoumaru had moved onto a young female dog Demoness. Kagura walked over to the window rubbing her throat, she watched as Kagome continued to practice.

Kagome finished practicing for the day and walked back inside and down to the indoor hot springs she took her sweaty, dirty clothes off and stepped into the springs. "Ah, this feel so good." She says as leans her head back forgetting about all her problems for now. She washed her body as she hummed to herself she couldn't believe that Kikyo would stoop this low to get what she wants. Kagome smacked her fist in the water making it splash onto the floor, she climbed out the water and sighed seeing as she forgot her towel she peeked out the door not seeing anyone she quickly walked down the hall to get to hers and Naraku's bedroom.  
"Well I never thought I be greeted with this view."A yong male voice cooed.  
Kagome turned her head to see Hakudoshi with a smirk on face. Kagome did the only thing she could do, she screamed and covered her breasts and ran down the hall.  
Naraku heard the scream and came running out his bedroom to see Kagome's beet red face as she ran pass him and into the bedroom closing the door behind her.  
Hakudoshi chuckled as he walked up to Naraku. "That was fun, she has a lovely body." He tells Naraku.  
"Remember your place. She isn't for you." Naraku tells him.  
"Why not, you don't mind including me in your other plans." Hakudoshi tells him.  
"She is off limits, don't make destroy you." Naraku warns him.  
Hakudoshi grinned at him. "Instead of worrying about me you should worry about Kagura and Kikyo." He says.  
"I am not worried about either that will both share the same fate." Naraku tells him and turns around and opens the door and goes inside closing the door behind him. Kagome was now wearing a red kimono. Kagome was brushing her hair now. "I can't believe that, he saw me!"She yelled.  
"Kagome calm down I took care of it."Naraku told her and walks over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, and kissed her on her tanned neck. Kagome leaned into his touch.  
"I am just glad that it wasn't Souta." Kagome says to him.  
"Yes poor boy be traumatized for life."Naraku says to her and turns her around and kisses her on the lips.  


* * *

  
Hakudoshi walked outside the castle and through the barrier he took to the sky after making his own barrier in search of something to make Naraku take him seriously even if it meant a lot of blood shed, Hakudoshi was tired of Naraku taking him for granted he was better than Kagura and Kanna and he was going to make Naraku see that.


	17. Chapter 17

Hakudoshi flew around in his barrier looking for Inuyasha and his group, he couldn't stand the fact that Naraku wasn't praising him more, for all the things he has done. Hakudoshi landed in a field by a nearby village. The young boy looked around as he began walking through the field he looked around as he watched some kids that seemed to be his age playing with each other. Hakudoshi sighed it was hard being the only kid in the palace, Kanna didn't talk and Kagura was a pain and the infant was well an infant.

A little boy with short dark hair and green eyes ran over to Hakudoshi with a ball in his hand. "Hey you wanna play?" the boy asked him.

Hakudoshi looked at the boy and then the ball. "Play?" Hakudoshi asked him saying the word felt strange coming from his lips.

"Yeah play!" The little boy said with a smile on his face "My name is Kain., what's yours?" He asked Hakudoshi.

"My name is Hakudoshi." he says to Kain and picks up the ball. "How do we play?" Hakudoshi asked.

Kain smiled at him. "It's easy." he says and takes the ball from Hakudoshi and places it on the ground and kicks it to Hakudoshi, "Now kick back." Kain tells him

Hakudoshi kicked the ball with his bare foot and watched as Kain kicked back."See it's easy!" Kain says with a s mile on his face.

Hakudoshi smiled for the first time at something that didn't involve him killing or doing some devious act. Hakudoshi played with Kain , he was having normal fun for the first time since he had been set free from Naraku's body. After kicking the ball around the two went to a small pond where there were some frogs and they played with them.

Hakudoshi was now dirty from playing all these hours. "Ohh come with me Hakudoshi we can take a bath and then have dinner, but where is your daddy and mommy?" Kain asks him as they head back to his hut.

"I don't have a mommy and my father is to busy to notice me." Hakudoshi says to him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kain says to him

"It's okay no big deal all he cars about now is his new pet." Hakudoshi says to Kain as he follows him back to the hut where there was a hot spring the boys took their clothes off and got into the hot springs to wash off all the dirt and grime from playing. Hakudoshi slowly bathed his body, he wondered if Naraku was worried about him at all. Kain washed his hair he looked at Hakudoshi with his big green eyes. "Are you okay Hakudoshi?" he asks him. "I'm fine." Hakudoshi tells him as he finishes taking his bath. Kain's father came out from the hut when he heard more than one voice he walked around to the hot spring where he saw his son and another boy. "Kain who is this?" his dad asks.

"Father this is my friend Hakudoshi, can he have dinner with us?" Kain asked as he climbed out the spring and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Hakudoshi looked at Kain's Father he was tall like Naraku but there was a kindness to his face, he had long dark hair and green eyes like Kain. "I see." Hiroshi said as he patted Kain atop his head. "Nice to meet you Hakudoshi." he says to him and holds out a towel for him to dry off. Hakudoshi stepped out of the spring and took the towel and wiped himself off and then wrapped it around his waist.

"Come on Kain, Hakudoshi I'm sue we have some clothes that will fit you." Hiroshi tells him.

Hakudoshi not use to such kindness he didn't know how to react he simply nodded his head and followed Hiroshi and Kain back into the hut, Kain led Hakudoshi down to his bedroom. Kain slid the door back and walked in there were two mats on the floor, a window on the side, Kain walked over to his closet and pulled out two kimonos. "Here you go." Kain says handing Hakudoshi a blue kimono.

"Thank you." Hakudoshi says to him once he takes it, he drops his towel to the floor and put on his kimono, Hakudoshi pulled his hair back as he watched Kain change clothes as well.

"So Hakudoshi do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kain asked him as he bent down to pick up the towels.

"I have two older sisters and a baby brother." Hakudoshi tells him.

"Oh that's nice I have a big brother but he joined the war." Kain tells him.

"Oh war?" Hakudoshi said his lavender eyes lighting up hearing the word war.

"Yeah he's been gone for a year." Kain tells him and walks over to the door and slides it back open.

"Well maybe he'll be back soon." Hakudoshi tells him as he follows Kain back down the hall as he walked down the hall he could smell food being cooked, Kain's mom was setting the table, she had long dark hair and dark eyes. "Oh hello." she said with a smile when she saw the two, she walked over to Kain and kissed him on his cheek, and then smiled at Hakudoshi. "Nice to meet you Hakudoshi, Kain doesn't usually bring friends home, please have a seat." she tells him.

"Thank you." Hakudoshi says to her and takes a seat.

"Mom can Hakudoshi stay the night?" Kain asks her.

"I don't know honey I'm sure Hakudoshi's parents will want him to come home tonight." Hina says to him.

"My father won't mind and I don't have a mother." he tells Hina.

"Oh I am sorry sweetie." Hina says to him and hugs him, Hakudoshi slowly moved his small arms around Hina's back and hugged her back.

"You can stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll go and take you back to your father." Hina tells him and gives Hakudoshi a kiss on his forehead before standing back up and going over to the pot and stirs it.

Dinner was served with stew and rice and green tea, when dinner was over Kain and Hakudoshi went back to Kain's bedroom.

* * *

Naraku was sitting out in the garden while Kagome gave Shippo a bath , and Souta and Kohaku were in Kohaku's bedroom where Souta was teaching Kohaku how to play his video games.

Kanna walked outside where Naraku was. "Hakudoshi isn't back yet." she says to him

Naraku looked at Kanna out the corner of his eye. "Tell me something that I don't know." Naraku tells her, "He's trying to prove a point, if he defies me too much I'll destroy him." Naraku tells Kanna.

Kanna sighed when he said that."I'll go back inside then Kagome will soon be done giving Shippo his bath." Kanna says to him.

Naraku didn't respond as Kanna went back inside the castle, Naraku knew Hakudoshi wouldn't go far he couldn't survive but so much on his own, he sighed and stood up and went back inside the castle he saw Kagura carrying around the baby. "Give him to me and you get ready to go spy on Inuyasha." Naraku tells her.

Kagura huffed but handed the baby over to Naraku, she watched as Naraku took him and held him in his arms. "You can go now." Naraku tells her

Kagura glared at Naraku and walked away form him to go get ready to spy on Inuyasha and his group.

"You're one of the best things that I ever created, your other half on the other hand is getting on my last nerve." he tells him.

"Then are you going to absorb him back into your body?" the infant asked him

"I don't know what I am going to do yet, I will see what happens when he comes back tomorrow I will decide on his fate." Naraku tells the infant and walks down to the dinning area and sits down at the table. Kagome came into the room with Shippo. "Hey." Kagome said with a smile and walked over to Naraku and bent down and kissed him on his lips. Naraku kissed her back as he adjusted the infant in his arms. Kagome pulled back and looked at the infant. "First time I've seen you hold him." she says to Naraku.

"Yeah well I sent Kagura out on an errand so I am watching him." Naraku tells her he then looks at Kagome, "Would you like to hold him?" Naraku asks.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before taking the infant in her arms and holding him. "He's so small to think he has powers at this size." Kagome says to him.

"Yes he is a part of me so he would have some type of powers."Naraku says.

"Yeah just like Hakudoshi." Kagome says with a smile, she looked down at the infant and wished it was hers and Naraku's but she knew that would have to wait till she defeated Kikyo.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"I was thinking about us and the future we'll have." Kagome tells him

"Hmm yes I look forward to seeing your stomach swell with out children."Naraku tells her with a smile.

Shippo, Kohaku and Souta looked at each other. "We don't want to hear this about you two and babies." Souta says to them

Kagome smiled, "Souta someday you'll fall in love and you'll want a family of your own." She says.

"That maybe, but I won't be acting like you and him." Souta tells her and scrunches his nose up at the two.

Naraku chuckled . "Rest assured Souta that most things Kagome and I do you will never see." he tells them.

Kagome blushed when Naraku said that the infant looked up and smirked, "I know of all the things that you and Naraku do." he says to Kagome.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled

Naraku glared at the infant. "Kagome pay him no mind." he growls in waring to the infant.

Kagome sighed and relaxed a bit, Naraku leaned in and kissed Kagome on her cheek. "I love you." he tells her.

"I love you too." she tells him and kisses him on his lips, dinner was bought out and the food was served, Naraku gave the infant to one of the servants so Kagome could eat, when dinner was over Kohaku, Souta and Shippo went off to play , Kagome and Naraku went outside for the rest of the night.

"I guess tomorrow we train right?" Kagome asks.

"Yes only I am taking you off the palace grounds and don't ask me where we're going you'll find out in the morning." Naraku tells her.

"You know I think you get a thrill out of me falling over almost dead." Kagome says to him.

"No, but I want you to be ready, Kikyo is a powerful miko, and you being her reincarnation you have to be stronger than her." Naraku tells her.

"Okay I understand but you can't just sit and watch I want you to join in." She tells Naraku.

"Hmm alright this will be fun."Naraku tells Kagome.

* * *

Hakudoshi was now in Kain's bedroom laying down on the mat. "Hey Kain do you ever wonder why the demons rule over us?" he asks

"I never thought about it too much but I'd say it because human don't have their powers." Kain tells him.

Hakudoshi nodded his head and looked out the window, he could feel it in his bones, Naraku was mad at him and he wasn't looking forward to their meeting when he got back to the castle.

**Please read and review**

**Does anyone now the infant's real name?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

The next morning Hakudoshi took a bath and put his clothes back on he walked into the kitchen to see Hina and Hiroshi finishing breakfast. "Good morning." Hakudoshi says to them.

"Oh good morning Hakudoshi, I hope you slept well." Hina says to him.

"Yes I did, thank you, but I have to get going I am sure my father isn't pleased with me right now." he says to her.

"I understand." Hiroshi says to him as places the plates on the table, along with t he chopsticks. Kain came into the kitchen. "Morning!" he says.

"Morning Kain." his mom and dad say to him.

"Hi Hakudoshi you ready to eat and then we can play?" Kain asks him.

"I can't, maybe another time, I better get going, nice meeting all of you." Hakudoshi tells them and walks out the kitchen and out the house. Kain ran out his house after him. "Hakudoshi wait!" Kain yelled.

Hakudoshi turned around to look at him. "What is it Kain?" he asked.

"Will you come back?" Kain asked him.

"I'll try." Hakudoshi tells him.

Kain ran over to him and hugged him, and then gave him a necklace. "Here keep this." he tell Hakudoshi.

Since Hakudoshi was getting use to these new feelings. "I'll see you Kain.' Hakudoshi tells him and runs out the village when he was far enough he formed his barrier and headed back toward the castle to face Naraku..

Naraku was sitting outside enjoying the fresh air when Kagura came back from spying on Inuyasha. "It seems that Kikyo is still filling their heads with hate fro Kagome." Kagura tells him.

"Hmm well it will be fun watching Kagome kill, Kikyo right before Inuyasha's eyes." he says.

"Hmm, I see Hakudoshi has yet to return." she says.

Naraku growled low in his throat and took out Kagura's heart and squeezed it, Kagura fell to her knees in agony.

Hakudoshi arrived back at the castle he heard Kagura screaming, that meant, Naraku wasn't in a good mood. He pushed open the gates and walked back to the garden where he saw Kagura's heart disappear.

"Finally back." Naraku said to him without looking in his direction.

"Yes I didn't find out anything about Inuyasha so I kept going." the young boy says to him.

"Is that so?" Naraku asked him as he stood up and walked down the steps to stand in front of Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi lifted his head up and looked at Naraku. "Why didn't you come back when you saw there was nothing going on?" Naraku asked him.

Hakudoshi bit his bottom lip, "I decided to see what else I could find."he tells Naraku.

"Oh, so what did you find and don't lie to me." Naraku demands of him.

Hakudoshi turned his back on Naraku. "Do you think I won't strike you down you're not Akago." Naraku reminds him

"Yes I know,I am not him I am better than him, I am able to leave your side and see the world!" Hakudoshi yells at Naraku.

Naraku smiled and gabbed Hakudoshi by the back of his collar. "You're nothing but a detachment." he tells him.

For the first time Hakudoshi's feelings were hurt, he held back the tears as Naraku held him by his collar. Kagura stood up seeing what Naraku was doing to the boy.

* * *

Kagura went inside the castle and found Kagome in the kitchen with Cho. "Kagome can I speak to you for a second?" she asked her.

Kagome wiped her hands and walked over to Kagura."What is it?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome I was wondering if you could look out for Hakudoshi, Naraku is extremely angry with him." she tells her.

"Why is he angry with him?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't return home until now, and Naraku is most likely going to beat him half to death." Kagura tells her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she walked passed Kagura and headed outside she skidded to a halt when she saw Naraku, getting ready to strike down Hakudoshi."Naraku!" she yelled out and ran over to the two.

Naraku looked over his shoulder to see Kagome. "Kagome what is wrong?" he asked her.

"What are you doing with Hakudoshi?" she asked him.

"I am teaching him a lesson for not returning home." Naraku tells her.

"Can't you just yell at him, and not hit him?" she asked.

Hakudoshi looked from Kagome and back to Naraku to see what he would do.

"He doesn't learn if I just yell at him."Naraku tells her.

"But he's a child, can't you let him off with a warning just this once?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku looked at Hakudoshi and let him go. "You're saved this time, next time you will be punished."

Hakudoshi walked over to Kagome"Thank you." he tells her and runs inside the castle.

"Maybe you should spend more time with him and he won't be this way." Kagome suggest to him.

Naraku scoffed at that idea, he didn't have the patience to spend time with Hakudoshi. "Kagome don't tel it bother you, he and I will never be but so nice to each other." Naraku tells her.

"Well come on, breakfast is ready." Kagome tells him and takes his hand in hers and leads him back inside the palace. Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo were now sitting at the table as Cho brought the food over, Kanna and Kagura walked in as well. Hakudoshi smelt the food and walked into the kitchen just as Naraku and Kagome came back in and sat down.

"After everyone is done eating, Kagome you're to continue your training, Hakudoshi you will stay inside and the rest of you're free until I say otherwise." Naraku tells them.

"Yeah I better get to it, soon be time to face Kikyo in and one on one battle."Kagome says as she looks at her plate.

"Kagome I will be by your side, you won't battle alone." Naraku assures her.

"I know, I just wish it was over soon, so everyone can go back to having a normal life." she says and begins eating her rice.

"Sis you'll do great, I believe in you." Souta tells her

"Thanks Souta." She says and continues to eat.

Hakudoshi kept quiet as he thought about the fun he had with Kain as he ate his breakfast. "My dear son where did you go the whole night?" Naraku asked him and took a sip of his tea.

"I told you before I just went out, I didn't want to come home."Hakudoshi tells him as he picks with his food.

"I know you're lying to me and you can be assured that I will find out, and when I d o you will be sorry."Naraku tells him.

"Naraku come on, he's turning int a teen of course he's not going to want to tell you everything."Kagome tells him.

Naraku finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "I guess you're right my dear." he says as he keeps looking at Hakudoshi, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Hakudoshi as long as Kagome was around.

Kagome finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth as well and stood up. "Okay I am going to train and I'll see you boys later."Kagome tells them and gets up from her seat and places the bowl in the sink before going out to practice her archery.

* * *

Naraku stood up and looked at Hakudoshi. "Come with me now." he says to him and walks out the room.

Hakudoshi sighed and stood up and followed Naraku out the room and down to his study. Hakudoshi walked in the room he stood still as he heard Naraku close the door.

"Now that Kagome isn't here to help you, you're not leaving this room until you tell me the truth." Naraku says to him and walks over to his desk and takes a seat.

"Why are you still asking me this, I told you I just didn't want t come home last night." he tells him.

"You have one more time to lie to me and you're going to find yourself in a world of pain." Naraku warns him.

"Fine, I went to a village and I met a boy and we became friends."Hakudoshi tells him.

Naraku smirked."See that wasn't so hard, now tell me all about him." Naraku says to him.

"No, you'll hurt him." Hakudoshi says to him..

"What makes you think that, my goal is to kill Kikyo." Naraku tells him

"Please just leave him alone." Hakudoshi says to him as he walks over to the desk with his head down.

"You finally have someone you care for." he says to Hakudoshi.

"Yes."Hakudoshi says to Naraku.

"Tell you what, if you do what I tell you to do, I won't bother Kain."Naraku says to him with a glimmer in his red eyes.

Hakudoshi gasped. "That's right I can read your thoughts or have you forgotten that?" Naraku asks him.

"I haven't forgotten, I'll do what you want." He tells Naraku.

"Good, now why don't you go and keep, Kohaku and Souta company."Naraku says to him.

Hakudoshi nodded his head and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Please read & Review


End file.
